Sweet Little Lies
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: COMPLETA!SLASH! DMHP! Ele só queria esquecer. Tome cuidado com o que deseja. Pode virar realidade.
1. Prólogo

**ESTA FANFICTION TEM SPOILERS GIGANTESCOS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS**

**AVISO 1: Nada ali me pertence, a menos que eu tenha criado, e vocês vão saber quando isso acontecer, porque serão as partes que **_**não**_** estavam nos livros. XD **

**AVISO 2: Eu não ganho um centavo escrevendo isso, meu único lucro é para o meu ego, através das reviews, então sejam amores e deixem review. ;)**

**AVISO 3: Esta fanfiction alegremente desconsidera o Epílogo de Deathly Hallows, que, eu tenho certeza, deve ter sido bastante trabalhoso para escrever e tudo mais, mas não me convenceu a transformação de todos os filhos de todo mundo ali em homenagens ambulantes aos mortos da guerra (coitadas das crianças, já pensou se tivesse mais algum que a JK não mencionou, tipo, um Alastor Dobby? O.õ), nem tampouco toda a alegria de todo mundo, já que, bem, esse pessoal deve ter gasto **_**uma grana**_

* * *

_Sweet Little Lies_

**PRÓLOGO **

Harry saiu da Sala da Diretoria em Hogwarts conseguindo dar um pequeno sorriso. Seus dois maiores amigos estavam a seu lado e tudo parecia estar, finalmente, no lugar. Levou horas até que aurores do Ministério, sob o comando do King, colhessem depoimentos, e fizessem relatórios, a confusão imperava e Harry mal conseguia ficar em pé quando, finalmente, tudo parecia ter sido esclarecido, todas as ações tão estranhas de tantas pessoas finalmente claras. O nome de Snape limpo, os Malfoy que certamente teriam penas leves, devido ao seu comportamento durante a batalha e o fato de que Narcissa havia ajudado Harry, todas as pessoas que o haviam ajudado, e abrigado, e lhe dado apoio, mesmo que a contra gosto, estavam agora sendo reconhecidas e ele poderia, enfim, descansar.

Quando chegou à torre da grifinória, no entanto, encontrou todo o lugar repleto de pessoas que queria cumprimentá-lo, e agraciá-lo, e inconscientemente, perturbá-lo. Estava feliz pela guerra que terminava, mas estava cansado além de suas forças, estava dilacerado pela dor da perda de tantos de seus entes queridos e ele queria apenas descansar. Conseguiu avistar Kreacher, não muito longe dele, e deslizou para perto do elfo, sussurrando algo ao seu ouvido. A pequena criaturinha sorriu alegremente e apertou com força o medalhão contra o peito, segurando a mão de seu mestre e, com um pequeno estalo, sumiu do salão, e reapareceu em Grimmauld Place.

Harry seguiu para um dos quartos, honestamente, não importava qual quarto era, e percebeu, com certa surpresa, que a casa inteira estava imaculadamente limpa. Sorriu mais uma vez, Kreacher devia ter se mantido ocupado durante sua ausência e desaparecimento.

Tomou um longo banho e vestiu uma calça de pijama qualquer que estava em um dos baús do quarto. Encarou-se no espelho, enquanto fazia a barba e percebeu o longo comprimento dos cabelos... Deveria cortá-los no dia seguinte, caíam pelos ombros, estavam grandes demais.

Jogou-se na cama que trazia lençóis gastos, mas limpos, e adormeceu instantaneamente. Finalmente paz, finalmente sossego, e uma cama limpa, e o conforto de um quarto. As imagens da batalha e dos últimos meses, entretanto, pipocavam em sua memória e mesmo o cansaço não conseguia convencê-lo a dormir. A morte de Fred, e o corpo de Lupin, e de Tonks, e de Hedwig, e Dobby, e Moody, e Snape. Fechou os olhos com força, deixando que a angústia o tomasse por alguns momentos, enquanto tentava se acalmar. Finalmente adormeceu, rezando para não ter pesadelos. Seu último pensamento foi um desejo imenso de que pudesse apenas... Esquecer.

* * *

**N.A.: hello, again, pessoas! Espero que tenham ficado curiosinhas pelo que vem depois... XD**

**Deixem review e vcs vão ver onde esta coisinha vai parar. Apenas para efeito de esclarecimento: sim, esta fic vai ser slash. Sim, ela vai ter mocinhos felizes juntos. Sim, existem verdadeiras e genuínas razões para o emezinho ali na classificação. XD**

**So... R E V I E W !**

**PS: para quem leu uma outra fc pinhão minha e está com medo do trauma: não, não matarei absolutamente nenhum dos dois, ok? Juro XD**

**Para quem está esperando pelo fim de Três Acordes: logo. Juro, logo, ele sai. A história está quase pronta, faltam pinceladas, apenas.**

**XD Espero que tenham curtido e REVIEW!**

**Bjs!**


	2. No Past, No Regrets

**ESTA FANFICTION TEM SPOILERS GIGANTESCOS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS**

**AVISO 1: Nada ali me pertence, a menos que eu tenha criado, e vocês vão saber quando isso acontecer, porque serão as partes que **_**não**_** estavam nos livros. XD **

**AVISO 2: Eu não ganho um centavo escrevendo isso, meu único lucro é para o meu ego e meu lado psicológico, através das reviews, então sejam amores e deixem review. ;)**

**AVISO 3: Esta fanfiction alegremente desconsidera o Epílogo de Deathly Hallows, que, eu tenho certeza, deve ter sido bastante trabalhoso para escrever e tudo mais, mas não me convenceu a transformação de todos os filhos de todo mundo ali em homenagens ambulantes aos mortos da guerra (coitadas das crianças, já pensou se tivesse mais algum que a JK não mencionou, tipo, um Alastor Dobby? O.õ), nem tampouco toda a alegria de todo mundo, já que, bem, esse pessoal deve ter gasto _uma grana_ em terapia pra ser tão certinho assim. Anyway, esqueça o Epílogo. O livrinho acaba, onde esta fanfic começa. Divirtam-se. ;) **

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_No past, no regrets_

O suave barulho de uma garoa fina batendo na janela simplesmente aumentava o sono e a vontade de permanecer naquela cama tão perfeita, mas a fome começava a incomodar. "Merlin, devo estar dormindo há dias!", o garoto pensou, enquanto lentamente abria os olhos, deixando-os se acostumar com a claridade que penetrava no quarto pelas janelas abertas. Há quanto tempo ele estava dormindo? Estranho, não conseguia lembrar. E onde estava? Não lembrava aquele quarto, nem como havia ido parar lá. Olhou em volta mais uma vez, vendo tudo ainda um pouco borrado. Percebeu um par de óculos sobre a mesa de cabeceira e colocou-os no rosto, agindo por um instinto que não sabia de onde vinha. Ele usava óculos? Não lembrava isso... Na verdade, ele simplesmente não lembrava.

Começou a sentir um pouco de pânico. Como se chamava? E onde estava? O quarto não trazia nada de familiar, nem tampouco os arredores que via através da janela. Levantou, um pouco tonto, e com medo e confusão crescentes. Precisava... Lembrar. Havia duas portas no quarto e ele correu para a mais próxima, deparando-se com um banheiro. Fixou o olhar no espelho e encontrou um par de olhos incrivelmente verdes e cabelo comprido e negro, em um rosto pálido e magro, uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Os olhos refletidos no vidro arregalaram-se juntos com os seus. Aquilo era mesmo um espelho? Porque ele simplesmente não conhecia a pessoa que lhe encarava de volta.

Deu dois passos para trás, sem tirar os olhos do espelho, até que encontrou a porta do lugar e saiu de lá, abrindo a outra porta e encontrando um corredor que dava para uma escadaria. A casa estava limpa, com certeza havia gente morando ali, mas tinha um ar sombrio que dava arrepios. Os pés descalços tocaram a madeira fria da escada e ele se apressou, mesmo sem saber para onde ia. Chegando no fim da escada, olhou em volta e sua atenção foi atraída para sons que vinham de algum aposento, não longe dali. Foi em direção ao som, temeroso, mas aliviado. Precisava saber onde estava, e quem era, e o que fazia naquele lugar que lhe mandava arrepios de alerta a cada passo.

Abriu uma porta grossa e deparou-se com uma sala, onde uma mulher extremamente loura e com um rosto aristocrático aceitava uma xícara de chá de um elfo-doméstico, que o avistou e veio saltitante para perto dele, sendo observado por olhos verdes cheios de espanto.

- Mestre Harry! Finalmente acordou! Kreacher estava preocupado, mestre dormindo há três dias! A mestra Black veio fazer uma visita, mestre Harry. Kreacher pensou que mestre Harry ia ficar feliz com visita dessa senhora!

Ele desviou o olhar espantado do elfo e olhou para a mulher, que tinha um ar de desaprovação na face, provavelmente por ele estar vestindo apenas uma calça velha de pijama. O rosto pálido se crispou de uma maneira desagradável e o garoto deu um passo involuntário para trás.

- Então nos encontramos novamente. – a mulher disse e ele a encarou, o rosto uma máscara de confusão, - Por acaso perdeu a língua? – ela indagou, ainda que consternada. O que acontecia com aquele garoto?

- Eu... Desculpe-me, mas quem é a senhora? – ele disse muito rápido, como se fosse para não perder a coragem. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta e ele reconheceu aquele gesto, como se já tivesse visto aquilo antes... Mas não lembrava quando, ou onde, ou em quem. A sensação era desesperadora.

- A última vez que nos encontramos, eu estava salvando a sua vida. E agora não me reconhece? – ele a olhou mais confuso ainda.

- Eu... Desculpe-me... Mas eu... Eu não lembro. Eu não lembro de nada.

_Sweetlittlelies_

Narcissa Malfoy era uma mulher que não perdoava dívidas. Não gostava de dever nada a ninguém, e também não admitia que alguém lhe devesse algo. Desde a batalha, sua família estava, basicamente, em decadência. Um bom aconselhamento havia dito aos Malfoy que era melhor que se entregassem, para que a pena fosse reduzida. Diversas pessoas haviam testemunhado que sua participação na batalha de Hogwarts havia sido nula, e Harry Potter havia testemunhado, ainda naquele dia fatídico, que ela o havia ajudado. Por este feito, ela estava em liberdade. Mas seu marido e filho, não. Sua casa havia sido tomada pelo Ministério, seus bens trancados para verificação, Lucius estava em Azkaban, aguardando julgamento, Draco havia recebido uma pena de um mês naquela prisão, para pagar pelos seus erros passados. Nada que algum tempo não curasse, mas ela tinha problemas imediatos a resolver. Como o fato de que seu nome estava em decadência, e que ela não tinha mais onde morar, a menos que quisesse recorrer a sua irmã, coisa que ela se recusava a fazer.

Mas havia mais bens da sua família que ainda não haviam sido confiscados, nem jamais seriam. A mansão dos Black, por exemplo. Que, por acaso, pertencia a Harry Potter, cuja vida ela havia salvado. O garoto lhe devia. E ela iria cobrar. Precisava de um lugar para que ela e Draco ficassem, até a situação da mansão – e de Lucius – se resolvesse. O garoto não iria querer ficar em Grimmauld Place, com toda a certeza, e não seria nenhum sacrifício para ele pagar uma dívida tão grande quanto alguém ter salvado a sua vida com uma simples casa que ele não iria querer. E era por isso que havia saído de sua casa àquela manhã, com todas as coisas e pertences pessoais dela e de Draco e se dirigido para a antiga mansão de seus tios. Esperava encontrar Harry Potter e resolver seus assuntos rapidamente. Soubera, pelas redes de fofocas que já agiam mais do que nunca, que o garoto havia sumido de Hogwarts no mesmo dia da batalha e até agora não havia dado sinal de vida. Ninguém parecia achar isso estranho, no entanto. Depois de tudo que o moleque havia enfrentado, nada mais natural sido que querer um pouco de isolamento. Mas a visão do rosto confuso, e a afirmação de que ele não lembrava de nada desconcertou Narcissa Malfoy.

- Como assim, _não lembra,_ rapaz? – ela indagou, levantando-se lentamente, enquanto o menino olhava pela sala, com ar atônito. Ela podia ler nos olhos dele a confusão por não reconhecer _nada_ do que via.

- Eu... Eu não sei... – ele a encarou, - Eu acordei, lá em cima e... Eu pensei que havia dormido muito e estava com fome e aí eu... Eu não lembrava. Eu não lembrava nada, nada, nada. Eu... Eu não lembro daquele quarto, nem de onde estava antes de ir parar lá, eu não conheço essa casa e... E o elfo... Eu... Eu não lembro! Eu não lembro nem meu nome!

Narcissa encarou o rapaz a sua frente com um ar especulativo. Não lembrava de nada? Harry Potter, o homem mais poderoso do mundo bruxo naquele momento, havia perdido a memória, e a primeira pessoa que ele encontrava era ela? Narcissa sorriu lentamente.

- Oh, Harry, querido! Eu não consigo acreditar em algo assim! Venha, vamos até a cozinha, você disse que tinha fome, enquanto você come, nós podemos conversar. Se você não lembra nada, querido, há muito que precisamos conversar. Realmente _muito_. - a loura sorria enquanto saíam da sala e ela conjurava um moletom para Harry que se deixou conduzir, com Kreacher trotando feliz atrás deles.

Ele podia confiar naquela mulher, não podia? Ela disse que havia salvado sua vida...

É, ele podia.

_Sweetlittlelies_

Harry Potter. Então era esse seu nome, o moreno refletia, ainda olhando para a loura sentada a sua frente, na cozinha do lugar chamado "Grimmauld Place", que, aliás, lhe pertencia. E ela era Narcissa Malfoy, mãe de seu melhor amigo, Draco Malfoy, que estava hospedada ali, por causa da guerra. Uma guerra! Bem, não era tão absurda agora a idéia de que ele havia perdido a memória. Ele havia matado o tal bruxo das trevas há apenas três dias. Draco estava preso, e Lucius também. E ele queria ajudar, mas ela disse que não era necessário. Aquilo lhe causava confusão... Se ele havia derrotado o tal bruxo, por que seu melhor amigo e o pai dele, que, segundo Cissy, como ela pedira para ser chamada, eram como uma segunda família para ele, estavam presos por aliança àquele bruxo? Era um pouco... Estranho.

Mas ela havia lhe garantido que tudo iria se esclarecer mais tarde, e que agora ele deveria descansar, teriam tempo para conversar depois. Ela iria chamar um médico de confiança e veria o que poderia ser feito a respeito de sua amnésia.

Ele lhe deu um sorriso agradecido, que ela respondeu.

- Vá descansar agora, Harry. Eu vou chamar um curandeiro e vamos ver a extensão de sua amnésia e o que pode ser feito para ajudá-lo.

- Obrigado, senhora... Ahn... Cissy. – ele sorriu, sem jeito e ela sorriu de volta, vendo o garoto deixar o aposento, parecendo ainda confuso, mas confiante. O sorriso dela se alargou. Aonde ela não poderia chegar com aliado de tamanho poder?

* * *

**Ahn... Eu sei que o capítulo ainda está meio curto, mas... Capítulos longos só com a presença foufa e loura pós-Azkaban de Draquenho. Esse Pottah já tem sete livros só pra ele, oras!**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Agata Ridlle**: Nhá, twin! Tu sabe que paciência não é o meu forte ¬¬

Hauhauahuahuahuahauhau

E Harry de cabelo comprido é a LUZ, só digo isso! E, detalhe: esse cabelão é canon (puppy eyes) huahauahuahuahuahauhauahuahua

**Lauh Malfoy**: Brigada, Lauh!!!! E, sim, Alastor Dobby causaria pesadelos, mas depois de Albus Severus eu espero qualquer coisa... E eu _tremo _só de pensar em como vai ficar Scorpius na versão em português (medo)

**Marjarie**: Obrigada por acompanhar mais essa fic XD Três Acordes tá quase prontinho já, não se preocupe. E logo, logo o pinhão surge aí XD espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo!

**Kalisto Luna**: Obrigada pela review!!!!! (embora eu precise de uma traduçãozinha para o final huahuahauhauhauahuahua) Tomara que tenha curtido o cap. I XD

**Eyre**: Own!!!!! Eu fico sempre tão feliz com as tuas reviews!!!! Logo, logo vem lemons por aí. XD deixa só os meninos se "conhecerem" huahauhauahuahua. Bjs, linda!

**Sweet**: Ah, brigada, minhoca! E tu que nem gosta de pinhão, hein?? Huahauhauhauah Bjs!

**Cin Infante**: Obrigada meeeeeeeeesmo!!!!! Espero que curta este capítulo também!

Bjs!

**Bem era isso, me façam feliz e REVIEW e eu posto o capítulo dois mais cedo, que tal????**

**Hauhauahuahuahu**

**Bjs!**


	3. Meet your best friend

**AVISO 1****: Nada ali me pertence, a menos que eu tenha criado, e vocês vão saber quando isso acontecer, porque serão as partes que **_**não**_** estavam nos livros. XD **

**AVISO 2****: Eu não ganho um centavo escrevendo isso, meu único lucro é para o meu ego, através das reviews, então sejam amores e deixem review. ;)**

* * *

_Capítulo II_

_Meet your best friend_

Já fazia quase um mês que o médico havia visitado Grimmauld Place, e Harry acordava todos os dias com esperanças que lembrasse de algo de sua vida, mas ele não lembrava nada. O curandeiro havia dito que sua perda de memória havia ocorrido devido a stress profundo, combinado com um desejo inconsciente de não lembrar de coisa alguma. Ou seja, ele estava lutando contra si mesmo. O homem também havia acrescentado que, provavelmente, conviver com pessoas que ele costumava conviver ajudaria muito em sua recuperação, e, com isso, Narcissa ajudava imensamente, até onde podia. Passava horas conversando com Harry, contando a ele tudo que podia a respeito de Draco. Também escrevia longas cartas ao rapaz e a seu marido, contando como a vida estava, e da saúde de Harry. O rapaz ficava feliz por saber que poderia contar com pessoas que realmente o conheciam, isso facilitava bastante as coisas.

Sair à rua, no entanto, era um problema. Nas duas vezes que Cissy o havia levado até o Beco Diagonal, para comprarem roupas e outros acessórios necessários, já que parecia que ele havia perdido tudo, exceto os óculos e a varinha, durante a tal guerra, fora uma terrível confusão que o recebera. As pessoas não cessavam de apontar para sua cicatriz, e comentar, e tentar se aproximar. Em duas lojas ele fora recebido com salvas de palmas, em mais algumas, as pessoas apenas o observavam espantados e houve dois ou três ruivos, que ele encontrara em Gringotes, que tentaram agredir Cissy quando a viram com ele.

Tantas cartas chegavam a Grimmauld Place que ele havia desistido de abri-las. Ele pensou, durante alguns dias, que deveria anunciar publicamente sua perda de memória, para que as pessoas o deixassem em paz, mas Cissy o alertou, fazendo-o ver que, caso ele fizesse isso, haveria uma quantidade enorme de pessoas que tentariam se aproveitar do fato, e tentar se passar por amigos, ou até família dele, apenas pela fama que ele tinha. Harry agradecia mentalmente por ter Cissy com ele. A mulher podia não ser a mais calorosa das pessoas, mas o estava ajudando, e, com certeza, tinha determinação. O medi-bruxo vinha vê-lo uma vez por semana e, no restante do tempo, ele passava lendo, ou voando no quintal da casa, quando não estava dissecando as poucas memórias que Cissy conseguia transmitir para ele.

Estava ansioso, na verdade, para reencontrar Draco. Pelo que Narcissa lhe contara, os dois eram amigos desde os onze anos de idade. Por razões que ele não compreendia muito bem, a sua amizade não era exatamente pública, algo a ver com a prisão de Draco e Lucius, e grande parte do mundo bruxo pensar que os Malfoy eram bruxos das trevas, mas reencontrar alguém que realmente fizera parte de sua vida seria muito bom. Ele sentia falta de amigos... Ele deveria ter tido muitos amigos, pela falta que sentia de alguém que ele não conseguia, na verdade, identificar.

Foi no dia anterior à chegada de Draco que Harry teve um dos maiores sustos que ele conseguia se lembrar (o que não era dizer muito, já que ele lembrava apenas da monotonia dos dias em Grimmauld Place). A manhã já estava alta quando ele ouviu estrondos no andar inferior e pulou da cama, agarrando sua varinha no processo e correndo para a porta. O quadro da Sra. Black berrava de uma maneira que ele nunca havia visto, e a voz de Narcissa se perdia entre os berros do quadro, mas ainda era possível de ser identificada. Mais duas vozes alteradas eram audíveis e Harry se deteve por um momento, fechando as cortinas do quadro, para então seguir para o hall da casa. Um casal estava enfrentando Narcissa, que tinha sua varinha em posição de ataque, enquanto um rapaz ruivo e uma moça morena, com cabelos muito cheios, tentavam passar por ela. Harry parou no alto da escada, ainda apenas com a calça de seu pijama e os cabelos caindo nos olhos, a varinha na mão, e tentou compreender a cena. A moça morena o viu e parou a discussão, gritando estridentemente.

- Harry! Por merlin, Harry, temos tentado entrar aqui há dias! O que essa mulher faz aqui, Harry? O que _você _está fazendo aqui com ela? Nós estávamos tão preocupados! – a moça tentou se aproximar, mas Narcissa foi mais rápida, dando um passo em direção a ela, bloqueando seu caminho, enquanto o ruivo parecia pronto a berrar de frustração. Harry ficou confuso e procurou os olhos da única pessoa que ele conhecia ali.

- Cissy? O que está acontecendo? – ele voltou a olhar para o casal, que parecia ter sofrido um _Estupefaça _quando ele falou, - Quem são eles?

- Quem são... Harry! – gritou o ruivo, - Nós somos seus melhores amigos, seu idiota! Como assim "Cissy", Harry, o que está acontecendo com você? – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas... Ele lembrava daquele ruivo... De algum lugar... Quem ele era?

- Desculpe, mas eu não lembro... – ele disse, um pouco constrangido, descendo mais alguns degraus, e ficando mais perto deles, mas, ainda assim, atrás de Narcissa. Depois de tudo que vira no Beco Diagonal, não iria confiar em qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse.

- Não lembra? – a morena parecia pasma, - Harry! Somos nós! Ron e Hermione!

O moreno ficava a cada segundo mais perdido, lembrava e não lembrava dos dois. Lembrava do tom da voz... E do jeito... Era como ver uma cena de algum filme que tivesse visto há muito tempo e cujo enredo não é possível lembrar. O ar irritado do ruivo lhe permitiu ter um vislumbre de algo... Uma briga... E aquele ruivo caminhando para longe... Deixando-o para trás... Amigo? Não era isso que ele lembrava. Seu olhar ficou mais frio quando encarou os dois a sua frente.

- Desculpe, mas eu realmente não lembro. Por favor, posso pedir que se retirem de minha casa? – o ruivo parecia prestes a berrar mais uma vez, mas a morena pôs uma mão no braço dele e lançou um ar calculista para Harry, como se estivesse tentando compreender algo.

- Vamos, Ron. Não vamos brigar agora. – ela olhou para o moreno, - Se você lembrar, Harry, você vai saber onde nos encontrar. - Ela girou a varinha rapidamente e um pequeno bilhete surgiu no ar, à frente de Harry, que o pegou, mas não o abriu. Ela lançou mais um olhar cheio de veneno para Cissy e saiu da casa.

Harry encarou a loira que olhava para a porta com uma expressão de puro ódio.

- Cissy... Quem... Quem eram eles? – a sensação era estranha, ele lembrava de brigas, mas lembrava de mais... Era uma sensação forte, que ele não conseguia definir... Como se... Ele _devesse_ lembrar daqueles dois.

- Dois aproveitadores, Harry. – ela disse, finalmente voltando a olhar para ele, - Como você era um Gryffindor e Draco um Slytherin, não era... Comum que vocês pudessem ser vistos juntos. Esses dois andavam atrás de você o tempo todo, sedentos de fama e atenção. Gente baixa, Harry, de quem você não gostava, aturava apenas por dever. Agora vamos, Harry, vista-se. Draco chega amanhã e você terá seu verdadeiro amigo de volta. – ela sorriu ligeiramente, enquanto deixava o pé da escada e Harry voltava a subir.

Mas um pensamento o perturbava, parecia algo tão estranho. Se seu melhor amigo estava em outra casa, por que ele não estivera lá também? Bem, poderia pensar melhor sobre isso depois. Correu para seu quarto e vestiu-se, preparando-se para almoçar com a mãe de seu melhor amigo.

_SllSllSllSllSll_

Harry ouviu a porta da frente fechar e levantou da poltrona onde estivera sentado, na biblioteca. Era quase fim de tarde, e o sol aparecia avermelhado pela janela, e dava cores ao lugar onde estava. Parecia que até o tempo decidira comemorar a saía de seu amigo da prisão.

Caminhou até a entrada e viu duas pessoas igualmente loiras o encarando. Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o garoto, e Harry não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Ele conhecia aquele gesto. Quando vira Narcissa fazendo-o, pensara ter se lembrado de algo. Agora conseguia relacionar o gesto ao seu dono. Era a primeira "lembrança" que tinha.

- Oi. – disse Harry, sem saber muito bem como interagir com alguém que deveria estar esperando algum comportamento dele, que ele não sabia qual era. Draco o encarou, os olhos se estreitando e Harry imaginou que eles não se cumprimentavam assim. Deveria ir até o rapaz e abraçá-lo? Hum... Não parecia uma boa idéia. Os olhos de Draco se demoraram sobre a cicatriz na testa dele, e então ele olhou para Cissy, antes de realmente interagir com o outro menino, que o observava, apreensivo.

- Oi, testa rachada. – disse Draco, virando-se para Narcissa e parecendo extremamente mal-humorado. – Onde fica meu quarto?

Cissy sorriu para o filho e começou a subir as escadas com ele, olhando para Harry, como quem pede desculpas. Harry ficou observando os dois loiros desaparecerem no andar superior. Alguma coisa estava errada ali. Aquele era seu melhor amigo. Será que eram sempre... Hostis um com o outro?

Muito confuso, Harry voltou para a biblioteca, e tentou retomar sua leitura. Tinha algo errado ali. Algo _muito _errado ali.

_SllSllSllSllSllSll _

- Merlin, esse lugar é uma droga! – exclamou o loiro, enquanto se jogava na cama do quarto onde iria ficar. Exatamente ao lado do quarto do cicatriz. Era realmente seu tipo de sorte. Um ano, todo um maldito ano, com aquele lunático, mestiço infernal na _sua_ casa, e aí, quando ele pensa estar livre de toda aquela loucura, ele não só é mandado para Azkaban, como seu pai ainda iria ficar lá mais cinco meses e eles tinham que ficar naquele lugar decrépito, com ninguém menos que o Santo-eleito-de-cabeça-aberta-e-nenhum-cérebro, que, ainda por cima, estava sem memória, e acreditava piamente que era seu melhor amigo! Por favor! Quem manda no mundo não tinha nem um pouquinho de apreço por Draco Malfoy, essa era a verdade. E, pelo olhar que sua mãe lhe lançava, ela não estava contente com ele.

- Draco, eu pensei ter deixado claro, em todas as cartas que lhe enviei, o quanto a nossa posição é delicada e o quanto essa sua amizade com Potter é necessária, não deixei? – Draco abriu os olhos e encarou a mulher a sua frente, dando um sorriso inocente nada convincente.

- Eu não fiz nada, mãe! A senhora viu! Eu até dei "oi" para ele. Por favor, eu passei um _mês_ na prisão. Eu estou _cansado_, eu preciso descansar, e comer, e ficar em silêncio por algumas semanas. O choque de Azkaban acabou comigo.

- Ora Draco, você estava sozinho em uma cela, que nem era uma cela, era um quarto! Nem dementadores mais aquele lugar tem! E o Ministério todo estava compadecido de você, tão jovem e tão frágil, na cadeia, você sabe disso!

- _Eu_ sei, o Potter não sabe. E nem precisa ficar sabendo. Use essa desculpa para que ele não note o quanto o seu _melhor amigo_ está estranho, porque não é nem um pouquinho fácil para mim chegar aqui e ser amigável e tudo mais com o garoto que mandou o meu pai para a prisão.

- E que salvou sua vida. – disse Narcissa, encarando o filho reprovadoramente.

- E você salvou a dele. Era para nós estarmos quites.

Cissy suspirou e sentou-se na cama do filho, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos finos, enquanto Draco fechava os olhos.

- Draco, é por nós. Para nós retomarmos a nossa vida de cabeça erguida.

- Mãe, eu não sei se a senhora já pensou nisso, mas, e quando nós estivermos no nosso lugar e o Potter não estiver mais como nosso amigo? E quando a farsa acabar e nós não precisarmos mais dele? O mundo bruxo inteiro vai cair sobre nós três, por termos enganado o "Eleito".

- Sim, se a amizade se desfizer, sim, nós estaríamos em problemas, Draco.

O rapaz sentou na cama tão rápido, que a cama rangeu.

- Como assim _se_? Eu não vou passar o resto da vida fingindo ser amigo daquele imbecil.

- Draco, ele não é, nem de longe, tão ruim como você costumava dizer. Na verdade, a companhia de Potter é extremamente agradável. – o queixo do loiro estava caído. _Quem_ havia abduzido a sua mãe e posto esta mulher insana no lugar? – Além do mais... Você vai querer ser amigo dele. No fundo, você sempre quis.

Narcissa saiu do quarto, decidida a procurar Potter e explicar a situação de Draco. Sabia que havia deixado seu filho espantado com suas palavras, mas era a verdade. Tinha a impressão que seu plano funcionaria muito melhor do que o esperado.

_SllSllSllSllSllSll _

Entrou na biblioteca já pronta para se desculpar, mas parou quando viu a cena a sua frente.

Potter dormia, na poltrona da biblioteca. Era quase um costume dele. Sentava-se ali à tarde e simplesmente dormia. O rapaz, na verdade, descansava toda cada vez que podia, dormia muito cedo, acordava sempre tarde, e, apesar de parecer estar recuperando a sua forma física, estava incrivelmente magro. Não pela primeira vez, sentiu algo se apertar em seu peito ao contemplar a imagem do rapaz ali, dormindo, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um jogo de Quadribol. Ele tinha a idade de seu filho. Era tão jovem quanto Draco. E sofria perseguição daquele lunático desde... Sempre. Na verdade, ela não gostava nem de tentar imaginar pelo que o garoto havia passado no ano anterior, quando todos o julgavam fugindo, para que ele ainda tivesse esse ar cansado, mesmo depois de um mês dormindo muito, todos os dias. E o que mais a assustava eram os pesadelos. Muitos e freqüentes, pareciam drenar a saúde do rapaz, a cada vez que ele tinha um, como se cada pesadelo tivesse vida própria e atrasasse ainda mais a recuperação dele.

Da primeira vez em que acordou com os gritos de Harry, quase desmaiou de susto. Pensou imediatamente em uma invasão de Comensais, ou algo assim. Quando chegou à fonte do barulho, o próprio quarto de Potter, o encontrou sobre a cama, jogado, respirando fundo e os gritos morrendo aos poucos. Ele não acordava durante o pesadelo, não importa o quanto ela o sacudisse, ou falasse com ele. E acordava no dia seguinte, sem lembrar de nada. Era bastante... Assustador. E esse havia sido o primeiro tijolo do grande muro que ela havia construído contra o rapaz que havia caído. A maneira como ele sempre parecia estar querendo ajudar, o jeito com que bebia cada palavra que ele contava sobre sua suposta vida, a alegria do sorriso aberto que ele tinha, o som da risada, tudo era tão enternecedor que assustava. Era possível ver a força do jovem, sua obstinação, sua força de vontade, mas também seu bom coração e a natureza, apesar de tudo, tão ingênua.

Depois de um mês morando na mesma casa que Harry Potter, ela não podia negar. Gostava do rapaz.

Harry abriu os olhos naquele momento, e Cissy lhe sorriu, fazendo-o parecer envergonhado.

- Eu dormi. De novo. – ele pareça irritado consigo mesmo, a fazendo sorrir de novo.

- Não se importe, Harry. Não é como se tivesse algo para você fazer aqui. – ele riu – Bem, eu vim até aqui para me desculpar, em nome de Draco. Ele está... Abalado, ainda, com a prisão. Estava cansado, e foi um pouco rude com você antes... Ele queria vir se desculpar, mas eu mandei que ele ficasse em seu quarto, descansando, até a hora do jantar. Com certeza você entende, não?

- Claro, Cissy. – Harry sentiu-se envergonhado por ter pensado que havia algo errado com Draco. Seu melhor amigo havia saído da prisão, e ele ficava zangado porque não recebia uma recepção calorosa, que tipo de amigo ele era? – Eu entendo, sim. – Cissy sorriu.

- Eu sabia que entenderia. Vou até a cozinha ver com o elfo como vai o jantar. Eu venho lhe chamar quando estiver pronto. Pode voltar a sua... Leitura. – ela disse, rindo levemente, enquanto o rapaz ficava vermelho.

Assim que a loira saiu, Harry sorriu novamente. Em algumas horas ia poder conversar com seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo. Isso não era maravilhoso?

* * *

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Agy:** Capítulo betado, viu? E presente garantido (aperta Twin)

E Harry desmemoriado e de cabelão (puppy eyes)

**Marjarie:** Draquenho aí. No próximo capítulo, interação pinhônica!

Hauhauahuahuahuahauhau

**Cin Infante:** creia-me, eu entendo. Malfoys são A LUZ!

Espero que tenha gostado desse ;)

**Juzinha Malfoy:** Não matarei ninguém, juro solenemente. Hauhauhauhauahuahu

As atts serão semanais, mas, com mtas reviews, eu posso ser persuadida a postar antes. Eu sou um amor. While tinha nove capítulos e foi postada em duas semanas ;)

**Lauh:** Tomara que tu tenha gostado do reecontro, Lauh! Bjs!!!!

**Eyre:** aha! Cá estão os rapazes. O que será que vai rolar no jantar?? E depois do jantar??

Hauhauahuahuahuahauhau

Bjs, Eyre!

**Bruna F.:** aí está o Draqueeeeeeeenho!!! Espero que tu continue gostando da fic ;

**Ahn... O que mais...**

**Oh, sim!**

**R E V I E W !**

**Hauhauahuahuahuahau**

**Bjs!**


	4. Retomando Laços

**Disclaimer, avisos e td mais: vide capítulos I e II**

_Capítulo III_

Retomando laços

- Você _precisa _se alimentar direito, ou qualquer dia desses vai cair desmaiado por aí. – a voz de Cissy era fria como sempre, e Draco levantou a cabeça de sua refeição, extremamente irritado. Ele _estava_ comendo! Mas o que ele viu, fez com que quase deixasse seu garfo escapar de sua mão.

Não era com ele que sua mãe reclamava. Era com Potter, que, naquele exato instante, fazia cara de constrangido, e voltava sua atenção para o prato, remexendo na comida, tentando disfarçar, fingindo que comia. Draco sorriu interiormente. Era preciso muito, mas muito mais do que isso, para enganar Narcissa Black Malfoy.

- Eu estou comendo, Cissy, mesmo! – o olhar descrente que Cissy lhe devolveu fez Harry ficar ainda mais envergonhado.

- Não, não está. – ela ainda o encarava de maneira penetrante - Ficaria muito mais fácil se eu soubesse o que você gosta de comer, e então eu pediria aos elfos que fizessem, porque ao que parece, eu ainda não acertei, mesmo depois de um mês!

Essa foi a deixa para que Harry parecesse estar altamente arrependido, e Draco tinha vontade de socá-lo. Só mesmo Potter para parecer constrangido por ter perdido a própria memória.

- Bem, eu não lembro, mas Draco deve lembrar, não é? – ele se virou, para encarar Draco que havia se mantido silencioso no jantar até aquele momento. O loiro foi pego de surpresa e encarou a mãe e então, ao ver o olhar que ela lhe dirigia, olhou para Potter, que lhe encarava com ar de criança que espera presentes no Natal. Hora de inventar.

- Você comia qualquer coisa, P... – o olhar de Cissy fez com que ele se calasse, e mudasse de abordagem - _Harry._ – o outro garoto assumiu um ar um tanto desapontado e Draco acabou emendando, tentando melhorar sua situação - Mas tenho certeza que sua comida favorita era chocolate.

Harry sorriu e Cissy encarou Draco e Harry friamente, ambos assumindo o mesmo ar travesso, fato que não passou despercebido ao loiro, muito menos à sua mãe.

- Chocolate não é comida, Draco. – os dois tentaram parecer um pouquinho culpados e Cissy começou a achar graça no fato de seus comportamentos serem tão similares, - Mas por hora, já é algo com que se trabalhar. Pedirei bolo de chocolate para o café da manhã, então.

Harry pareceu se animar diante daquilo e Draco o observava pelo canto do olho. Era tão estranho estar tão próximo de Potter e não usar a oportunidade para azará-lo, ou irritá-lo, ou tornar a sua vida desagradável de diversas formas. Potter era uma criatura estranha e o fato de ter perdido a memória não ajudava em nada para que esse efeito diminuísse. Mas, pensando nisso, Draco percebeu que não sabia praticamente nada sobre o rapaz.

Sabia, claro, todas as histórias que se contavam, a pedra filosofal, a câmara secreta, o torneio Tribruxo, e o Ministério... Mas não sabia como ele havia conseguido sobreviver durante todo aquele ano em que Voldemort havia dominado o Mundo Bruxo, não sabia como havia conseguido matá-lo, mesmo estando presente na cena... Parecia um outro Potter, uma pessoa total e completamente diferente do homem que enfrentou o bruxo mais terrível de todos os tempos de frente, que causou sua destruição, que acabou com tantos perigos, que salvou tanta gente.

Ali, jantando na mesma mesa que ele e sua mãe, parecendo envergonhado por ser repreendido por não comer, alegre por ter chocolate no café da manhã, saboreando a comida, embora não muito, ele não parecia mais do que um garoto magricelo e com cabelo comprido, nada mais que um garoto de dezoito anos, jantando com conhecidos.

Era impressionante como o interior de alguém pode ser tão diferente de seu exterior. Draco passou a pensar em como ele mesmo deveria parecer, perante os outros. Um garoto, também com dezoito anos, um moleque, usado por Voldemort, talvez, e que não tinha noção de onde estava se colocando, até perceber que não teria forças de ir até o fim, de fazer tudo que sua ambição exigiria para ser alcançada.

Quantas das pessoas que pareciam extremamente descontentes com sua soltura, naquela mesma tarde, teriam feito por sua família o que ele havia feito? O que sua mãe havia feito? Arriscado a sua vida, ao dizer que Potter estava morto, para ter a chance de salvar seu filho? Quantos homens teriam se arriscado à fúria do próprio Lorde das Trevas, se ele tivesse tempo para punir seu ato, ao ver que um de seus seguidores não batalhava, mas apenas procurava seu filho, dentro do castelo?

E assim mesmo, quantas pessoas teriam voltado para aquela sala em chamas para salvar seu inimigo e rival de escola, a pessoa responsável, em grande parte, pela confusão que acontecia lá? Poucas. Talvez nenhuma que não Potter. E, se ele fazia isso pelo inimigo, o que ele não faria pelos amigos?

"_Ele morreria por seus amigos"_, disse uma vozinha na cabeça de Draco. Potter não era apenas diferente interna e externamente, ele era poderoso, teria influência agora que a guerra havia acabado e, mesmo que não fosse assim, ele, Draco, jamais havia tido amigos verdadeiramente leais, assim como também sempre fora muito mais leal a si mesmo do que a qualquer outro.

Ganhar, verdadeiramente, a amizade de Potter, talvez tivesse suas recompensas. Ele só precisava descobrir uma maneira de não querer pular no pescoço do imbecil a cada cinco segundos, e eles iriam se dar maravilhosamente bem.

O jantar terminou e Draco alegou cansaço, seguindo para seu quarto, enquanto Harry também ia para o dele. Desejaram-se um desajeitado "boa noite" e cada um entrou em seu quarto, pensando com expectativa no dia seguinte. Havia uma amizade verdadeira para ser retomada, não havia?

_SllSllSllSllSllSll _

Foi um grito, um único, que fez com que até seus ossos ficassem gelados de medo. Sentou na cama e tentou identificar os gritos, ainda confuso pelo sono. Não era mais guerra, não estava mais na prisão, de onde vinha o maldito grito? Era um som que perturbava, passava um desespero estranho, uma agonia, um medo que acabou se infiltrando também nele, e teve que levantar, para ver o que estava acontecendo. Saiu de seu quarto e notou movimentos no quarto ao lado. Era do quarto de Potter que vinham os gritos.

Foi até lá e viu a porta já aberta, velas acesas dando uma luz fraca ao ambiente e algo mais que o fez parar, pasmo, logo na entrada do aposento.

Sua mãe estava sentada na cama, ao lado de Potter, que ainda se debatia em seu sono, e parecia não poder acordar. Ele falava coisas incoerentes e lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, misturando-se aos cabelos demasiadamente longos. Os lençóis da cama pareciam ter sido parcialmente arremessados ao chão, e os travesseiros estavam espalhados pela cama, como se ali tivesse ocorrido uma luta, indicando que o pesadelo havia iniciado muito antes dos gritos o terem acordado.

Narcissa parecia ter dificuldade em desenrolar o rapaz do emaranhado de tecido que sua cama se tornara, e dificuldade maior ainda em fazer com que ele parasse de se debater. Ela o embalava, como Draco só lembrava de ter sido embalado quando criança, ou quando tinha pesadelos muito terríveis, principalmente durante seu sexto ano de escola, nas poucas vezes em que vira a sua mãe naquele ano. Uma faísca de ciúme surgiu e rapidamente foi sufocada ao perceber que, não importasse o quanto Narcissa o embalasse, o quanto falasse com Harry, o quanto mexesse nele, ele não acordava. A angústia das lágrimas que ainda caíam, a dor dos sons que saíam da garganta do rapaz, a maneira como ele parecia procurar o contato com Cissy, como se ela pudesse ajudá-lo, era algo tão... Espantoso, doloroso, que Draco se descobriu querendo encontrar uma maneira de ajudar seu antigo rival de escola. Ele estava preso em seu próprio pesadelo e a agonia de vê-lo daquela forma, e de não acordar, fez com que Draco entrasse no quarto e mirasse sua mãe e Potter com os olhos arregalados de espanto e talvez algo mais, algo que ele reconhecia como... Pena.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou, não se preocupando em manter a voz baixa.

Narcissa apenas balançou a cabeça, como que sinalizando para que ele esperasse, e ele ficou observando enquanto Potter parecia, lentamente, se acalmar e então parar de se debater, e Narcissa finalmente o deitou na cama, ainda dormindo, embora, naquele momento, ele parecesse em paz.

Ela fez um sinal para a porta e Draco a acompanhou, vendo-a fechar a porta do quarto silenciosamente e ele a seguiu até seu próprio quarto, onde ela, quase que inconscientemente, o colocou na cama, antes de sentar-se na beira do colchão e começar a falar, com um ar cansado, de quem está acordado de madrugada.

- Eu não sei como, ou porquê desses sonhos estranhos, mas desde o primeiro dia em que eu estou aqui, ele os têm. Pensei que fosse apenas passageiro, mas não. São todas as noites, e hoje não foi seu pior dia. Eu falei com o curandeiro, o Dr. White, que sempre cuidou de nossa família e é muito discreto, e ele me disse que não sabe dizer a causa, embora relacione os pesadelos com a amnésia de Harry, e ele pensa que tudo isso surgiu de alguma forma de stress pós-traumático. Ele não acorda, porque acordar seria lembrar dos sonhos e, por isso, lembrar o que a mente dele não permite que ele lembre quando está acordado. Na verdade, ele não acorda porque não quer lembrar.

Narcissa viu refletidos nos olhos cinza de seu filho os mesmos tipos de questionamentos que ela mesma tinha se feito, desde a primeira noite presenciando os pesadelos de Potter: que tipo de trauma causa pesadelos desse gênero? Que tipo de medo, que situação, _o que_ faz a sua própria mente tomar uma medida desesperada como simplesmente _esquecer_, tudo e todos? Que tipo de inferno pessoal uma pessoa tão jovem teria sido obrigado a passar, para desenvolver essa barreira contra sua própria vida pregressa, abrindo mão de todas as recordações boas para que as ruins desaparecessem? Seriam os momentos ruins assim tão mais numerosos do que os bons para que Potter, ou o seu subconsciente, estivesse disposto a pagar esse preço pelo esquecimento?

Draco encarou a sua mãe e conseguiu perceber o que era a fonte do comportamento dela com Potter: compaixão e pena. Era impossível não ter esse tipo de reação, depois de ver o rapaz daquela maneira, e saber as possíveis causas do comportamento dele. E, se não por isso, então, um mínimo de um outro tipo de sentimento: gratidão. Por tê-la poupado da cadeia, possibilitado que a pena de Draco fosse pequena, e a de Lucius também, considerando-se tudo que o homem já havia feito, por ter salvado a família deles, e muito mais, o mundo em que viviam, do domínio daquele maníaco que não tinha ninguém que se opusesse a ele, por terem medo, que não um adolescente, um jovem que tinha a sua idade, e que abdicaria de sua própria vida, para salvar a de todos os demais.

Era... Triste.

Narcissa fez com que ele se deitasse, e o cobriu com os lençóis, afastando os cabelos finos de sua testa repetidamente, até que ele adormecesse.

Já saindo do quarto, olhou para seu filho adormecido e notou como ele parecia mais jovem, assim, dormindo, assim como Harry parecia também ser mais jovem quando em repouso.

Ela queria ajudar o nome de sua família, sim, queria que recuperassem seu antigo prestígio e Potter talvez fosse a chave para isso. Mas ele também poderia ser a chave para muitas outras coisas, quase todas elas boas, ela tinha certeza.

_SllSllSllSllSllSllSll_

Realmente havia bolo de chocolate no café da manhã, mas isso não fez com que Potter comesse mais, notou Draco. Ele lançava um olhar desaprovador para o outro rapaz, que rivalizava com os que Cissy normalmente lançava a ele, quando era pequeno e fazia algo errado.

- Eu me pergunto, Potter, como é que você espera se recuperar dos últimos meses, de seja lá o que você estava fazendo, se você – Harry levantou o olhar espantado para Draco, que anda o encarava com um olhar superior. Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu também não sei o que eu andava fazendo. Pensava que você poderia me ajudar. – ele disse, encarando Draco e pensando que era o tipo de amizade mais estranha que ele poderia conceber, essa dele com o outro garoto.

- Não desvie de assunto, Potter. Você continua não comendo. – Harry deu um suspiro exasperado.

- Nossa, Draco, você parece a sua mãe! Eu achei que sempre havia sido magro assim. – Draco balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Magro, sim. Baixo, sim. Mas assim, pele e osso, não, Potter. Eles nos davam comida na escola, sabe? Agora pare de ficar enrolando e coma. – Draco estava contente. Finalmente uma informação que ele sabia com certeza sobre o cicatriz.

Mais um suspiro exasperado de Harry, que ganhou mais um olhar quase zangado de Draco.

- Não é como se eu tivesse algo que me fizesse gastar energia, para que eu ficasse morrendo de fome, sabe? Eu fico dentro dessa casa o dia inteiro! Como que eu vou sentir fome, se eu não faço nada?

- Por que não sai?

Harry fez um ar de cansaço e remexeu um pouco mais na fatia de bolo de seu prato, fazendo ainda mais migalhas do que já havia lá.

- Porque as duas vezes que eu saí com a sua mãe foram um inferno. As pessoas não param de apontar e comentar, e teve duas lojas em que me aplaudiram! É absurdamente ridículo que fiquem fazendo esse tipo de coisa, se eu nem mesmo me lembro do que foi que eu fiz! Essa atenção toda me irrita. – ele soltou a última frase quase num resmungo, e espicaçou os últimos pedacinhos do bolo, reduzindo tudo em seu prato a farelos. Draco suspirou.

- Sempre foi assim, Harry. Todos _sempre_ apontaram para a sua cicatriz e comentaram e tentaram se aproximar de você porque você é famoso. Sempre foi assim, e sempre vai ser.

- E eu gostava disso? - Harry indagou, incrédulo. Draco riu.

- Não. Vivia mal-humorado quando saía no jornal, tinha crisesinhas nervosas quando falavam de você... Era bem engraçado.

- Eu imagino o quanto. – Harry resmungou e Draco riu mais uma vez. Era interessante poder incomodar Potter tão sutilmente, sem ter que se preocupar com ataques diretos.

- Bem, quando você decidir parar de reclamar da vida e comer, nós podemos ir até o jardim e jogar quadribol. Jogo de apanhadores.

- Você joga Quadribol? – Harry perguntou, com interesse.

- Claro que sim, Potter! Eu era apanhador da Sonserina.

- E eu?

- Você jogava pela Grifinória, na mesma posição. Aliás, posição que você ganhou no primeiro ano, contrariando todas as regras daquela escola. Eu nunca entendi porquê você detestava ser famoso. Ajudava e facilitava tanto tantas coisas.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar atravessado pela insinuação de que ele havia conquistado a posição pela sua fama e não pelo seu talento, mas não disse mais nada.

Draco era um amigo estranho, definitivamente estranho. Mas era um amigo.

O jogo terminou rápido. Um pouco pela falta de prática dos dois rapazes, uma parte maior porque Draco percebeu, depois de quinze minutos de jogo, que o condicionamento físico de Potter não permitiria que ele jogasse muito mais. Desceram das vassouras e sentaram-se na grama, aproveitando o sol da manhã, que parecia comemorar fim de todos os pesadelos de Draco. Ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos e Draco disfarçadamente analisava o moreno que tinha o rosto voltado para o sol, com os olhos fechados sob os óculos, acompanhando o movimento de sobe e desce do peito dele, mostrando o quanto havia se cansado, depois de apenas quinze minutos de exercício.

- Como foi que nós nos conhecemos? – indagou Harry, repentinamente, ainda sem mudar de posição ou abrir os olhos, tirando Draco de sua contemplação silenciosa e fazendo com que ele se dessa uma sacudidela mental. Observar Potter _respirando_, francamente!

- Na loja de vestes escolares. Você estava sozinho lá dentro e eu já estava lá... Nos apresentamos e nos encontramos de novo no trem da escola. Você estava sozinho, e aquele Weasley estava com você, mas então eu cheguei e... – Draco parou e pensou que então ele havia chegado e oferecido a sua amizade e Harry a havia recusado. Pois bem, as coisas eram diferentes agora. – E você veio se sentar comigo e meus amigos. Depois que você foi escolhido para a Grifinória, acabamos tendo que esconder a nossa amizade, mas ficamos inseparáveis.

- Eu ainda não entendi essa coisa de escondermos que éramos amigos. Por quê? – Draco suspirou.

- Coisas de escola, Potter. Rivalidade muito mais antiga que nós dois. Grifinória e Sonserina são contrárias por princípios básicos e por isso, dois alunos, um de cada casa, se darem bem era considerado estranho. – Harry ficou em silêncio mais alguns instantes, até voltar ao seu interrogatório, fazendo Draco se sobressaltar um pouco, já que também havia voltado seu rosto para o sol, e fechado os olhos. Potter parecia achar aquela posição tão cômoda, devia haver algo de bom nela. Estava um pouco surpreso consigo mesmo, pela rapidez que sua mentira havia surgido. Não era como se ele tivesse passado horas pensando em como teria sido se Harry tivesse aceitado sua mão estendida, era?

- Eu morava com os trouxas?

- Sim. – respondeu Draco, cauteloso. Aí estava um assunto sobre o qual ele não sabia nada. Perigoso, muito perigoso.

- E por que eu estava sozinho quando eu conheci você, e depois na estação de trem? Por que eles não estavam comigo? – Draco teve que pensar um pouco para responder a essa questão, e reuniu todo o acervo de boatos que tinha guardado sobre Potter par formular uma resposta, no mínimo, coerente.

- Bem... Você e seus parentes não se davam exatamente bem, sabe? Algo que eles tinham contra você ser bruxo, ou algo assim. Além do mais, Potter, eram _trouxas_, por que você ia querer ter a companhia deles?

- Porque eles eram minha família.

Draco optou pelo silêncio. Não havia nenhuma resposta que ele pudesse dar àquele comentário, não sabia nada sobre o relacionamento de Potter com os parentes trouxas que não fosse o que a escola toda sabia. Que ele detestava as pessoas com quem vivia e que eles eram responsáveis pela maneira como o garoto se vestia sem o uniforme da escola, o que, por si só, era um crime.

O silêncio começava a ficar estranho quando Cissy apareceu na porta que dava para o jardim, chamando-os para almoçar. Poderia ter mandado um elfo fazer isso, mas preferiu conferir como andava o progresso do convívio dos garotos. Quando entraram, pareciam mais confortáveis um com o outro, apesar de silenciosos. Mas, daquela vez, Harry realmente comeu durante o almoço.

Sim, progressos. Lentos, mas contínuos. Aquela amizade tinha potencial para ir longe. Muito longe.

* * *

**Respostas das reviews:**

**May Malfoy Snape: **Tadinha da Cissy, adoro ela! Tomara que ela tenha recuperado o respeito depois desse cap. Huahauhauhauhau Bjs!

**Agy: **Sim, vontade mor de fazer o Pottah apertar o Draquenho só pra ver o que ele faz! E taí o presente! Em duas versões! Bjs, twin!

**Bruna F.: **Eles não são um amor, assim, de amiguinhos? (aperta os dois) que bom que tu ta curtindo a fic, Bruna! Bjs! Quem sabe eu deixo eles amigos, só... Ta tão foufo! (foge)

**JayKay-Chan: **Menina, eu amo os Malfoy. Huahauhauhauhauahuahu Bjs!

**Lauh: **Né? Draquenho com recepção calorosa pro melhor amigo. Huahauhauhauhau Bjs!

**Eyre: **Cissy é esperta. XD Vamos ver o quanto ela já sabe, não é?? Huahauhauhau

**Dita Von Tesse: **Espero que ainda esteja curtindo a fic! Ainda escrevo uma versão alternativa daquela cena, com Harry apertando Draquenho!

**Tinker: **Own, feliz que tu não liga pros spoilers, to tentando mantê-los a um nível mínimo mesmo! Cissy é foufa!

**Marjarie: **menina, PELOS PODERES DO PINHÃO! \o amei isso! Bjs!

**Bem, era isso! Espero que tenham curtido essa capítulo, não esqueçam de**

**R E V I E W !**

**Bjs e até semana que vem! ;)**


	5. Encontros

**Disclaimer: Tudo lános capítulos anteriores, mas ngm é meu, se bem que depois que tia Jô tirou Dumbie do armário, eu fico feliz que seja tudo dela. XD**

**Ou quase. Quase perdoei ela pelo Epílogo, vocês não??**

**Hauahuahauhauahuahauhauahuahauhauahu**

**Curtam o capítulo! Bjs!**

**Aliás, essa fic tem uma capa, feita pela Vickwealsey. Ela está linda!!!! tem o link para ela no meu profile ;)

* * *

**

_Capítulo IV_

Encontros

- Não me diga que ele sabe o que está fazendo, Hermione, nem muito menos que ele vai ficar bem! Era _Narcissa Malfoy_, a mulher que estava na casa com ele, e papai disse que quando Malfoy foi solto, ele também se mudou para _Grimmauld Place_. Então não me diga que ele deve saber o que faz, porque eu acho que ele deve ter enlouquecido de vez com o fim da guerra. Só pode ser isso! – gritava uma exasperada Ginevra Weasley, na cozinha d'A Toca, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

George observava a discussão com um ar contemplativo, e Ron parecia tentar decidir o que fazer, mas estava, na verdade, pasmo com a situação.

Desde a manhã onde tinham ido à Grimmauld Place, eles estavam tendo a mesma discussão _todos os dias:_ por que Harry estava lá, naquela casa que ele detestava, com aquela mulher horrível? Por que ela estava tratando ele bem? Por que Harry ainda não havia dado nenhuma notícia, se estava com algum plano mirabolante para acabar com os Malfoy (esta teoria era defendida apenas por Ron, arrancando olhares e resmungos exasperados de Hermione e Ginny).

- Bem, Ginny, eu não sei! Nenhum de nós sabe, e isso me preocupa imensamente, mas também não sei o que fazer! Ele _é_ maior de idade, _ninguém_ iria contra a vontade do Harry agora, a casa é dele, e ele mesmo deu depoimentos diminuindo a pena do Malfoy e inocentando Narcissa. Eu não sei o que ele está fazendo, não sei o que ele quer, mas também não sei o que podemos fazer! – e a grande quantidade de "não sei" ditos por Hermione parecia aumentar ainda mais a sua exasperação.

- Bem, eu vou com vocês ao Ministério amanhã. Eu quero vê-lo e falar com ele, nós temos tanta coisa para resolver!

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e isso arrancou olhares compreensivos de Hermione, Ron e George. Não estava sendo fácil para ela. Não estava sendo fácil para nenhum deles, mas o que quer que Harry estivesse fazendo, eles precisavam confiar, não era assim que sempre havia sido? Eles _podiam_ confiar em Harry, sempre puderam.

No dia seguinte, Ron, Hermione e George deveriam ir até o Ministério, pegar seus diplomas de conclusão. Mesmo não tendo freqüentando o último ano em Hogwarts, parecia um tanto absurdo, tanto para os jovens, quanto para o Ministério, que as pessoas que haviam ajudado a acabar com a guerra voltassem a ser tratados como estudantes, uma vez que já eram maiores de idade, e, portanto, legalmente independentes.

Ginny ainda teria que voltar, por mais um ano, mas queria ir até o Ministério com Ron e Mione. Harry teria que estar lá também, e a garota não estava conformada com o que o seu irmão havia lhe contado, sobre seu encontro com Harry. Queria vê-lo pessoalmente para acreditar que Harry estava hospedando _Narcissa Malfoy_, em _Grimmauld Place_. Era... Surreal demais.

- Ok, Ginny, você vai. Mas remoer isso mais um pouco não vai ajudar. Tente se acalmar e amanhã nós vemos se conseguimos falar com o Harry. Não há mais nada a fazer. – disse George.

Ginny encarou os irmãos e a amiga e subiu para seu quarto, mais uma vez, deixando a cozinha mergulhada e, um silêncio estranho. Por mais que pensassem, não chegavam a resposta alguma. Talvez só conseguissem mesmo esclarecer isso no dia seguinte, quando conversassem com Harry.

_SllSllSllSllSllSllSllSll_

Dizem que, com o tempo, qualquer pessoa pode se acostumar com qualquer coisa.

Draco começava a discordar seriamente dessa frase. A cada dia acordava e olhava para Potter. O maldito Potter que lhe frustrara tantas vezes na escola, que lhe irritava pelo simples fato de existir, que recusara a sua amizade pela da sangue ruim e do pobretão, que sempre andava metido em mistérios e confusões, mas que nunca morria.

Olhar para o antigo rival de escola lhe irritava. E lhe irritava mais ainda quando ele conseguia ser amistoso com o rapaz. E isso contrariava o seu raciocínio lógico que era que deveria se tornar amigo de Potter, pois isso seria imensamente bom para ele e seu futuro. Mas não conseguia, e, quando conseguia, se irritava. E isso lhe tirava do sério, lhe tirava de seu eixo e ele se sentia perdido. E isso lhe irritava ainda mais. Bem vindo a uma coisa chamada "Círculo Vicioso".

A questão se resumia a uma única coisa: não havia sido ele a perder a memória. Não havia sido ele a acreditar que eram amigos de infância. Mas era ele a ter que montar toda essa farsa para que o Garoto-que-Insuportavelmente-Sobreviveu-para-Ter-Amnésia fosse feliz, e acreditasse em tudo, e pudesse desfrutar da _sua _amizade, como se jamais a houvesse desprezado, como se realmente merecesse ser amigo de Draco Malfoy.

Era tão... Irritante.

Mais de duas semanas depois de estar em Grimmauld Place, Draco ainda tinha que passar metade do tempo lutando contra si mesmo para não desatar a agredir Potter quando tivesse a chance, e a outra metade aproveitando a companhia do rapaz que, exatamente como sua mãe havia dito, não era, nem de longe, tão ruim quanto poderia ser.

Potter era incrivelmente... Leve. Era difícil olhar para ele, e não vê-lo sorrindo. Nas poucas vezes em que não resistira e irritara o garoto, no entanto, seus olhos verdes adquiriam um brilho duro, e era só então que Draco realmente acreditava que aquele homem havia derrotado Voldemort. No resto do tempo, ele era um garoto comum, que não era atormentado pelos horrores que todo o resto do mundo bruxo era, por simplesmente, não lembrar.

Potter tinha sorte até quando tinha amnésia.

Acordaram cedo naquele dia, para irem ao Ministério, pegarem seus diplomas. Draco agradecia intimamente por nunca mais ter que pôr os pés naquela escola, e Potter parecia partilhar de seus sentimentos. Mesmo não lembrando totalmente, parecia haver uma parte no garoto que lhe dizia que o lugar lhe traria más lembranças.

Mas o fato que ele estava contente com não ter que voltar à escola, não lhe fazia contente com ter que ir ao Ministério.

- Vai ser um pesadelo. – ele dizia, enquanto encarava as torradas em seu prato, com um ar extremamente desanimado – Vão todos ficar me olhando e apontando de novo, e me cumprimentando e eu não lembro, e não posso deixar eles saberem que eu não lembro e isso é horrível, porque eu não sei mentir. Um pesadelo. Vai ser um pesadelo.

Narcissa encarava o garoto por cima da borda de sua xícara de chá e começava a considerar que o talento de Potter para o drama era algo admirável. Draco tentava segurar a risada, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso, fato rapidamente notado por Harry.

- Isso, Draco, ria da desgraça alheia.

- Eu só estou rindo, Potter, porque sua vida toda foi assim. É patético que você ainda não tenha se acostumado. – Harry o encarou, um pouco irritado.

- Talvez eu tenha, mas eu não lembro. – Draco negou com a cabeça.

- Eu já disse antes. Você nunca se acostumou. É incrível. – ele deu mais uma risada e Harry acabou rindo junto.

- Eu não entendo como. Com você como amigo, eu teria ao menos parado de reclamar, só para não ter que aturar seus comentários. – Draco o encarou, sério.

- Era a convivência com os grifinórios, Potter. Eles estragaram todas as chances que eu tinha de te transformar em alguém decente. – Harry riu mais uma vez, e começou a comer, mas Narcissa percebeu o leve tom de amargura nas palavras do filho. Merlin, ele precisava aceitar logo que queria a amizade de Potter!

_DracOandHarrY_

- Quando nós entrarmos, siga de cabeça erguida, Harry. Sorria polidamente para quem te cumprimentar e não se preocupe, ninguém vai se aproximar de você. Não demonstre que está intimidado com nada. Lembre-se de que todas aquelas pessoas que estão lá dentro lhe devem a vida. – dizia Narcissa, assim que aparataram na frente das portas do Ministério. Ele acenou, concordando, mas mal conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo e, por um segundo, Draco teve pena. Não devia ser muito fácil encarar todo o mundo bruxo, se você não se lembrava nem de você mesmo.

Entraram no amplo saguão, lado a lado, com Harry entre Draco e Cissy. Seus pés mal haviam tocado o piso lustroso do Saguão, e Rita Skeeter apareceu, seguida de um fotógrafo gorducho.

- Oh! Harry! Nossa estrela, nosso eleeeeeeito!! Uma declaração, Harry? Para seus fãs, seus seguidores? Como está se sentindo após ter vencido a guerra? Como está vivendo? Para onde foi depois da batalha? – cada pergunta era seguida por um flash barulhento, da máquina do fotógrafo, e Harry chegou a recuar um passo, até que Cissy assumiu a dianteira, e encarou a outra mulher com um olhar superior e uma máscara de frieza que fez com que Harry desejasse que ela jamais olhasse para ele daquela forma.

- Harry está muito bem, embora ainda cansado de todas as provações pelas quais passou, e dispensa entrevistas nesse momento. Nós só viemos buscar os diplomas dos rapazes.

Mais da metade das pessoas que estavam no saguão estava com os olhos fixos no trio inusitado que estava sendo abordado por Rita Skeeter. Naquele instante, todas as pessoas lá olharam para ver quem seriam "os rapazes". Draco e Harry acabaram se entreolhando, e Harry inconscientemente segurou o braço de Draco, com força, e o rapaz olhou para ele, surpreso, mas Harry não prestava atenção, lançava olhares inseguros a todas as pessoas à sua volta, enquanto o silêncio que estivera pairando no ar desde a sua chegada era substituído por murmúrios curiosos e exclamações de surpresa. A pena de Skeeter parecia prestes a explodir, e Harry teve a estranha sensação de já ter visto aquela mulher antes.

- E quais os motivos que levaram o Sr. Potter a ficar tão próximo do Sr. Malfoy, Sra, Malfoy? Por que a proximidade do herói do mundo bruxo com um ex-Comensal?

Os olhos de Narcissa se estreitaram mais uma vez, e Harry poderia jurar que a temperatura no ambiente havia caído.

- Meu filho e Harry sempre foram amigos. Os rapazes apenas foram discretos sobre isso, exatamente por não quererem a publicidade.

Depois dessa declaração, o saguão parecia que iria enlouquecer. Narcissa foi com os meninos até o responsável pela distribuição dos diplomas e conseguiu com que os deles fossem dados antes da cerimônia oficial que aconteceria em breve.

Harry avistou o mesmo casal que havia ido até Grimmauld Place, agora acompanhados por uma ruiva. Draco fez um ar de extremo nojo quando enxergou os três, e Harry não olhou mais para eles.

Quando finalmente chegaram, em casa, Harry estava extremamente mal-humorado.

- Eu disse que ia ser um pesadelo. – foi só o que ele declarou.

Refugiou-se na biblioteca, e passou o resto do dia lá, só saindo para o almoço, que comeu em silêncio.

Draco achou que conseguiria aproveitar bem o seu dia, livre da companhia do cicatriz, mas acabou descobrindo que a companhia dele não era tão ruim assim. Entrou na biblioteca no meio da tarde e ficou lá, lendo, enquanto Harry fingia ler, e olhava pela janela.

Não conversaram, mas, estranhamente, isso não parecia fazer falta.

_DracOandHarrY_

Encaravam-se, pasmos, no saguão do Ministério. Não podia ser verdade.

- Imperius. – disse Ron, a voz rouca pelo choque. – depois que a maldita guerra acabou, acertaram ele com um Imperius.

- Ninguém conseguiria dominar o Harry com um Imperius, Ron. – disse Ginny.

- Então dê uma explicação melhor! – ele exclamou, encarando a irmã.

- Ninguém tem uma explicação melhor. – disse Hermione, interrompendo a briga iminente. – Mas essa também não é aceitável.

- Então o que fazemos? – indagou Ginny.

- Bem... Vamos tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo. – Hermione tinha um ar decidido e Ron concordou com a cabeça.

Ninguém roubava seus amigos assim. Malfoy ia ter muito o que explicar.

_SllSllSllSllSllSll_

Depois do susto em que havia tomado na primeira noite, acordando repentinamente com os gritos de Potter, Draco passara a pôr um feitiço silenciador em seu quarto, todas as noites. Mas estava tão cansado aquele dia, depois de toda a confusão no Ministério, que simplesmente esqueceu desse detalhe.

Eram quase quatro horas da manhã quando o primeiro grito se fez ouvir, arrepiando a nuca de um Draco apenas semi-acordado, que pulou da cama, como se estivesse esperando por aquele sinal para correr para o quarto de Harry.

Nem ele tinha muita certeza sobre o porquê de ter ido tão prontamente para lá, mas naquele instante, nada lhe parecia ser mais certo que ver a razão dos gritos do outro.

Chegou à porta do quarto e a abriu, sem hesitar. Deixou-a entreaberta atrás de si e se aproximou, cauteloso, incerto sobre o que fazer, sentando-se na beira da cama de Harry e vendo-o enterrar o rosto no travesseiro e resmungar algo. Parecia implorar por alguma coisa. Era uma visão tão agoniante que Draco estendeu a mão involuntariamente e tocou a testa do rapaz, empurrando os cabelos dele para longe do rosto.

- Eu não queria... – resmungava Harry, baixinho, - Não queria... Sangue... No banheiro... Não queria... Draco...

A mão de Draco congelou no ato de afastar os cabelos de Harry e ele fitou o rosto agoniado do outro. Por algum motivo, sempre associara os pesadelos a imagens terríveis com Voldemort, com a morte de Dumbledore, a guerra, a batalha. Não com... Ele. A cena no banheiro lhe doía mais no orgulho do que como ferida. As cicatrizes do corte nunca desapareceram completamente, mas Potter não havia lhe atingido tão fundo assim, não quando ele estava sob o peso de quase ter os pais mortos, e depois vivendo na mesma casa que aquele maluco.

Eram apenas... Cortes. Uma briga infantil que havia ido longe demais. Parecia que Harry sofria muito mais com aquela cena do que ele.

- Não queria... Sangue...

Draco se aproximou mais do outro garoto sentindo uma necessidade extrema de acalmá-lo, de vê-lo voltar a dormir, como ele havia visto sua mãe fazer, na primeira noite dele naquela casa.

- Potter... – ele disse, baixinho, mas o outro rapaz não parecia ouvi-lo - Harry... – tentou novamente - Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem... Harry... Acorde, Harry...

Mas Harry não acordava. Em vez disso, ele parecia ter se acalmado ao ouvir a voz de Draco, e lentamente sua respiração se normalizou, assim como os resmungos pararam, e ele parecia ter voltado a dormir, tranqüilamente.

Draco ainda o olhou por mais alguns minutos, deixando o olhar vagar pelos cabelos compridos, e a cicatriz fina na testa do outro. Ele parecia tão criança dormindo. Era a mesma criança que havia matado Voldemort e acabado com a guerra? Quase sem querer, sua mão continuou a percorrer o cabelo de Harry, até que teve certeza absoluta que os pesadelos não iriam voltar.

Levantou-se para sair do quarto e encontrou Narcissa os observando, da porta entreaberta. Saiu do lugar lançando um olhar irritado para a mãe.

- Como foi que você não estava ali, quando eu cheguei? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, na porta de seu quarto. Ela deu de ombros, elegantemente.

- Você foi incrivelmente mais rápido do que eu. Quando cheguei lá, você já estava com tudo sob controle. – o rosto dela assumiu um ar contemplativo - Foi muito mais fácil para você acalmá-lo do que eu. Normalmente eu levo vários minutos até que ele se aquiete outra vez. Talvez eu deva deixar essa tarefa para você, de agora em diante. Afinal, o amigo é seu. – ela deu um sorriso e virou as costas para o filho, que a encarava incrédulo. Ela _só podia _estar brincando.

Deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no que tinha acabado de ver. Nunca havia imaginado que Harry se importasse tanto com aquele incidente, a ponto de passar a ter pesadelos com isso. Ele sentira muita raiva, é claro, mas nada que lhe tirasse o sono, ou lhe fizesse ter pesadelos. Com certeza havia passado por coisas piores do que um feitiço impulsivo de um menino que ele mesmo vivia irritando.

Revirou-se na cama, e fixou o olhar na janela do quarto, com suas longas cortinas verdes. Tão verdes. Ele gostava de verde. Ficava sonolento a cada segundo, e começou a fazer aquelas relações que só quando estamos entre o sono e a realidade nos permitimos fazer. Sua última conclusão foi que os olhos de Harry eram da cor de Avada Kedavra. E que ele precisava tomar cuidado ao olhar para ele, pois olhá-lo demais talvez também causasse seu fim.

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Eyre: **Draquenho está passando por uma difícil fase de negação. Huahauhauahu

Daqui a pouco ele acorda!

Bjs!

**Juzinha Malfoy: **Juro solenemente não matar ninguém. Huahauhauhauhauahu

**May Malfoy Snape: **Draco é querido. Primeiro olha respirar, aí consola no pesadelo... Aí... foi. Huahauhauahuahua

**Dita Von Tesse: **Estou tentando capítulos maiores, mas a falta de tempo me mata . Valeu pela review! E Cissy is our queen!

**Lauh: **Eles são foufos omo amigos, mas ja chega, né? Vamos animar isso aqui huahauhauahua Bjs!

**Cin Infante: **Sim, sim, amassos, sim, logo!

Hauahuahuahuahau Bjs!

**JayKay-Chan:** Ah! Pottah de cabelo comprido! Quem não babaria???

Feliz que tu ta curtindo a fic. Bjs!

**Tinker: **own, Tinker, valeu! Brigada pela review, e não paro de escrever, não ;) Bjs!!!

**Marjarie: **draquenho vai car na real.

E Pottah vai seguir os passos do seu mestre favorito e sair do armário.

Hauahuahuahauhauhauahuahua

Pelos poderes do pinhão!!

Bjs!

**E, claro, à Agy, Twin, pela betagem. -**

**Bem pessoal, espero que tenham curtido mais esse!**

**Bjs!**

**R E V I E W !**


	6. Verdade ou Brincadeira?

**Disclaimer e bla bla bla****: capítulos anteriores.**

**ESTA FIC CONTÉM SPOILERS DE DEATHLY HALLOWS ****E**** DE ENTREVISTAS DA J.K. (eu totalmente não resisti xp)

* * *

**

_Capítulo Cinco_

Verdade ou brincadeira?

**Seguindo os passos do mestre**

Por Rita Skeeter

_Foi com certo choque, e uma dose nada pequena de espanto, que a comunidade bruxa da Inglaterra soube ontem, por ninguém menos que o próprio Eleito, de sua grande amizade com Draco Malfoy._

_O rapaz é nada menos que ex-Comensal da Morte, recém saído de uma sentença de um mês, em Azkaban, filho do também Comensal Lucius Malfoy, ainda detido na instituição, e Narcissa Malfoy, que foi inocentada de todas as acusações pelo próprio Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu._

_Na cerimônia oferecida ontem, pelo Ministério, aos combatentes que não puderam freqüentar Hogwarts, durante o fatídico ano passado, e que já alcançaram a maior idade, Potter surpreendeu grande parte do mundo bruxo ao chegar acompanhado de Narcissa e seu filho, Draco. Harry graciosamente declinou a oportunidade de falar ao público, mas Narcissa Malfoy declarou que_ "_Meu filho e Harry sempre foram amigos. Os rapazes apenas foram discretos sobre isso, exatamente por não quererem a publicidade."_

_A declaração causou espanto nos presentes e uma grande comoção foi vista no saguão de entrada do Ministério, o que fez nosso modesto herói e seu fiel amigo pegarem seus diplomas mais cedo, e retirarem-se do lugar._

_O espanto gerado pela notícia, no entanto, não atingiu esta humilde repórter que vos escreve, que já tinha diversas pistas para acreditar que tal fato fosse possível, e na verdade, já desconfiava da existência da tão estranha amizade._

_Durante o quarto ano de Harry Potter na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, diversas entrevistas foram feitas com alunos da escola, inclusive sobre um possível relacionamento da Srta. Granger com o Sr. Potter. Tais rumores provaram-se infundados, em grande parte pelas declarações de alunos da Sonserina, que viram a Srta. Granger por quem ela realmente era: uma menina sedenta por poder, e sem grandes atributos. _

_Como poderiam alunos de uma casa supostamente rival à do Sr. Potter saber de tais detalhes?_

_Outro fato que comprova, irrefutavelmente, a já pré-existente amizade dos dois meninos, seria a agora amplamente divulgada notícia de que Narcissa Malfoy ajudou o Sr. Potter a derrotar Aquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Uma mulher claramente ajudando o melhor amigo de seu filho, e, possivelmente, pela situação da família do Sr. Potter – órfão e criado por trouxas – quase um filho também._

_Se estas não são razões suficientes para calar o grande clamor popular de que o Sr. Potter estaria sob a maldição Imperius, então eu venho lhes mostrar a prova irrefutável._

_Durante todo o ano passado, muito mais se soube sobre a vida – e as amizades – de Albus Dumbledore, do que durante toda a vida deste brilhante e poderoso bruxo._

_Em meu próprio livro eu esclareço que um dos grandes amigos de Albus, durante a adolescência, foi nenhum outro que Gellert Grindelwald, o notório bruxo das trevas, derrotado pelo próprio Dumbledore, em 1945._

_Nosso jovem herói mais uma vez segue os passos deste homem admirável que Professor Dumbledore foi, e deu chances a pessoas inusitadas._

_Muito melhor sucedido, no entanto, que seu mentor, Harry tem uma amizade estável e duradoura com alguém improvável, mas, no entanto, leal a ele._

_Façamos votos para que esta amizade continue progredindo, e que seu destino seja muito mais feliz que o relacionamento de Gellert e Albus._

_(Mais sobre a "verdadeira" natureza do relacionamento entre Dumbledore e Grindenwald na pág. 6)_

Uma grande foto, do exato momento em que Harry agarrava o braço de Draco, estampava metade da página, e o olhar que Draco viu em seu rosto, na foto, só poderia ter sido algum estranho efeito de luz, porque ele não tinha aquela expressão tão preocupada olhando para _Potter._ Ele tinha certeza de que era até mesmo incapaz de reproduzir tal expressão.

Ele simplesmente não conseguiu continuar saboreando seu café da manhã. A notícia lhe tirara todo o apetite.

Dobrou o jornal, e largou-o ao lado de seu prato, pensando. Quando Potter visse aquilo, ele ia ter um ataque. Como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, Harry entrou na sala, e sentou-se à mesa. Instintivamente, Draco pegou o jornal e fez uma tentativa de sumir com ele.

Quantas e quantas vezes ele havia visto Weasel e a Sangue Ruim fazerem isso no Salão Principal, e ele havia desdenhado deles, em pensamentos, por pensarem que iriam proteger o precioso Potter.

Agora ele sabia _exatamente _como eles se sentiam.

Vendo Draco afastar o jornal, Harry começou a alimentar suspeitas de que precisava ler o que estava escrito lá.

- Bom dia! – disse Draco, e Harry o encarou, mais desconfiado a cada segundo.

- Bom dia, Draco. – ele encarou o loiro, que revirava o jornal na mão, - Posso ver o jornal?

- Não. – Harry encarou o loiro mais alguns segundos, e Draco tinha uma expressão determinada no rosto. Estava tão concentrado em não desviar o olhar de Harry, que não percebeu quando o outro puxou a varinha.

- _Accio jornal!_ – o jornal saiu voando das mãos de Draco e acabou firmemente preso na mão esquerda de Harry. Draco fez um barulho irritado com a garganta.

- Ótimo, Potter. Quer ler essa droga, leia. Eu não me responsabilizo depois.

Harry olhou para o loiro, com um ar levemente cínico.

- Obrigado, Draco. Vou me lembrar disso.

Ele abriu o jornal, que estava dobrado ao meio e leu toda a matéria, sério. Draco continuava o observando, esperando quando a crise viria.

Mas ela nunca veio.

- Quem era Dumbledore? – Harry perguntou, com um ar intrigado. Draco o encarou por um minuto inteiro, antes de conseguir articular algo para dizer.

- Você não está com raiva por causa da matéria?

- Não. – disse Harry, dando de ombros e começando a folhar o jornal, até a página seis. – Quer dizer, tudo ali é verdade, não é? Você _é _meu amigo, a sua mãe _realmente _me ajudou, e você me _disse _que aquela menina morena e o outro estavam sempre em volta de mim porque eu era famoso. Ela não mentiu, por que eu estaria com raiva? – Draco o encarou de volta, ainda estupefato, - Poderia ter sido bem pior. Eu só queria lembrar quem foi Dumbledore. Ela disse que ele era meu mentor, ou algo assim...

- Ele era o diretor de Hogwarts. Ele... Morreu. Pouco mais de um ano atrás.

- Hum... – disse Harry, lendo a matéria, ignorando o desconforto que Draco estava sentindo naquele momento. Pareceu, de repente, tão errado enganar Potter dessa maneira, ele era tão confiante, tão... Entregue.

Foi arrancado de seu surto de consciência quando ouviu Harry se engasgar com o suco de abóbora.

- O que houve? – alguma notícia ruim? Algo preocupante? Algum comensal maluco querendo ressuscitar Voldemort?

- Você leu isso? – Harry perguntou, limpando os respingos de suco da camiseta.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou, curioso, e Harry indicou a página seis do jornal.

- Não. Eu só li a deliciosa matéria da capa. – Harry riu.

- Ela insinua que Dumbledore e esse tal de Grindelwald tinham mais que uma simples amizade.

Draco arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Dumbledore, quem diria.

- Bem... Cada um com seus problemas, não é mesmo?

- Bem, ela também insinua que o _nosso_ relacionamento lembra muito o deles. – foi a vez de Draco engasgar e Harry riu. – O que foi, Draco? Pensei que fosse cada um com seus problemas.

Draco lançou ao outro garoto um olhar profundamente malicioso.

- Nada, _amor._ Só não queria que você descobrisse nosso relacionamento pela mídia.

Harry empalideceu e Draco desatou a rir.

- Por favor, Potter, você, às vezes, é ingênuo demais para o próprio bem. – ele continuou rindo e Harry decidiu revidar.

- Mas ora, Draco, eu só pensei que então essa vontade que eu tenho de pular em você fossem memórias. Então não são?

Entreolharam-se alguns segundos e caíram ambos na risada.

- Então pule, Potter. – Draco disse, em meio às gargalhadas.

Olhou para Harry, diretamente nos olhos dele, e recebeu um olhar igualmente penetrante de volta. As risadas morreram, e um clima estranho os envolveu. Draco percebeu que, involuntariamente, ele havia se aproximado de Harry, sentado ao seu lado.

Ele nunca havia notado o quanto os olhos de Draco eram cinzas.

Ou já havia, e não lembrava? Era bom ficar ali, apenas admirando o olhar dele.

Narcissa entrou na sala naquele momento, e os garotos praticamente pularam de suas cadeiras, enquanto ela os olhava, de uma maneira um pouco desconfiada.

- Eu vou visitar Lucius, e então ao Beco Diagonal, fazer algumas compras. Os elfos vão preparar o almoço. Estarei de volta antes do entardecer. Por favor, se comportem.

Os meninos concordaram com a cabeça, ainda um pouco confusos pelo que havia acabado de acontecer, e ela saiu, deixando-os levemente atordoados.

Havia sido tudo uma brincadeira, apenas isso.

Não havia?

_SllSllSllSllSllSllSllSll _

Silêncio.

Um silêncio denso, e pesado, e incrédulo era o que podia ser ouvido na cozinha da Toca, durante aquela manhã aparentemente tão agradável de domingo.

- Essa matéria... – começou Ron, mas não conseguiu concluir a frase, apenas pasmo em ler a dita matéria, e a outra, na página seis.

Era demais para qualquer um agüentar.

Hermione tinha os olhos fixos na página seis. Talvez, apenas talvez, ela estivesse começando a entender.

Harry obcecado por Malfoy no sexto ano, Harry comentando em como estaria Malfoy durante a guerra, Harry querendo voltar para a sala em chamas para salvar Malfoy, deixando Goyle para que ela ajudasse, Harry falando em Malfoy, comentando sobre Malfoy, reparando em Malfoy, brigando com Malfoy, atraindo a atenção de Malfoy.

Oh, Merlin!

Olhou para Ron. Ela tinha que contar para ele o que _pensava _que havia descoberto.

Não queria ver a reação, mas precisava contar.

- Ron... – o ruivo olhou para ela, - Acho que eu entendi algumas coisas.

_SllSllSllSllSllSllSllSll _

- É a nossa melhor e _única _opção, Lucius, e você sabe. O menino é poderoso, tem influência e pode nos ajudar imensamente. Você sabe disso.

Lucius encarou a esposa e deu um suspiro resignado.

- _Saber _disso, Cissy, não vai me fazer _gostar _disso. Além do mais, como Draco está se sentindo com essa história? Eu não quero que ele tenha que passar por mais do que já passou ano passado... – ele foi interrompido por um olhar frio de Narcissa.

- Eu _jamais _pensaria em _qualquer coisa _antes do bem estar de Draco.

- Eu sei, Cissy. – eles se entreolharam e Narcissa se acalmou.

- Além do mais... Ele sempre quis ser próximo de Harry, você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. A única coisa que ele quis, e nós não pudemos dar. Pois bem, agora, ele tem.

Lucius riu, de leve. Era tão _Cissy_ disfarçar suas verdadeiras intenções por trás do ar frio.

- Muito bem, então... E como está o Sr. Eleito? – Narcissa assumiu um ar sério, que quase deixou Lucius preocupado.

- Na verdade... É quase de dar pena, Lucius. Os pesadelos que ele tem... – ela conteve um arrepio, - Mas ele vai ficar bem. _Eles _vão ficar bem. Afinal, tudo tem um lado útil.

Lucius sorriu e apertou a mão da esposa entre as suas, enquanto recebia um sorriso de volta.

Talvez tudo tivesse _mesmo_ um lado útil.

Não necessariamente bom... Mas útil.

_SllSllSllSllSllSllSllSllSll _

O clima estranho do café da manhã se dissipou, enquanto jogavam um jogo de apanhadores, nos fundos da casa.

O sol estava quente, e o ar estava meio úmido, ameaçando uma chuva que não tardaria a cair. Empataram na disputa e agora estavam sentados na grama, admirando o dia, lado a lado.

- Você tinha namorada? – a voz de Harry assustou Draco, que o olhou antes de pensar em algo para responder.

- No último ano, não. Era guerra, Harry, ninguém tinha namoradas.

- E antes disso?

- Tive. Mas ela era insuportavelmente chata. – Harry riu, e Draco começou a observá-lo.

- E eu?

- Você o quê?

- Eu tinha namorada?

- Como que você ia ter uma namorada, se era apaixonado por mim, Potter? – Harry riu.

- Sério, Draco, eu tinha?

- Teve. A escola inteira comentou. A mais nova dos Weasels. Mas vocês terminaram, logo depois. Você tinha essa queda por mim... Não dava para evitar.

- De tanto você falar, Draco, eu vou pensar que era _você_ quem tinha uma queda por _mim_. – ele ficou em silêncio, e então sua voz ganhou um tom malicioso, - Ou _ainda _tem? – Draco lhe mandou um olhar de profundo desprezo e Harry riu, mais uma vez, encarando o outro garoto, que não desviava o olhar.

O olhar acabou desviando para a boca de Draco, lábios finos e pálidos, pareciam implorar por calor. Sem pensar muito, pois sabia que se arrependeria se o fizesse, aproximou a boca da dele, e tocou de leve os lábios do outro rapaz, que não recuou.

Se por surpresa, ou por estar pensando o mesmo que ele, Harry não sabia.

Afastando-se, encontrou Draco ainda de olhos abertos, um tanto espantado, olhando diretamente para ele. Começou a se arrepender de ser tão impulsivo.

- Draco... Eu... Desculpa, quer dizer, aquela brincadeira e o que eu li, ahn... Desculpa...

- Potter! – o loiro o interrompeu, - Seja um grifinório, por favor. Eu sei que agiu por impulso, então pare de se desculpar e assuma o que fez.

Harry o encarou mais uma vez, boquiaberto. Draco parecia zangado com o seu pedido de desculpas, e não com o beijo. Definitivamente, ele não entendia aquele garoto.

- Ok. – ele respondeu, e então Draco o encarou, buscando algo nos olhos dele, para em seguida olhar sua boca. Os lábios de Harry eram vermelhos e cheios, tão diferente dos dele. O toque era tão áspero, mas ele achava que fora bom. Não poderia dizer com certeza, havia sido breve demais.

- Você está zangado comigo?

Draco o encarou, em silêncio, e então se aproximou novamente.

- _Zangado, _não. Desapontado, talvez. Porque quando você vai fazer alguma coisa, Potter, faça bem feito.

Ele segurou os cabelos do outro, e o puxou para perto, beijando-o de verdade, desta vez, e logo a boca de Harry se entreabriu, para dar passagem à língua de Draco.

Era a primeira vez que ele beijava um garoto, mas Draco não podia negar que era bom. Irremediavelmente bom. Potter tinha gosto de doce e cheiro de madeira. Sentiu as mãos de Harry tocarem seus cabelos, quase hesitantes, e desceu as suas para as costas dele, aproximando-o ainda mais, fazendo seus troncos se tocarem completamente.

Pro diabo, se aquilo estava certo. Não ligava mesmo. Beijar Harry era uma opção muito melhor do que pensar. E ele teria tempo para analisar tudo depois.

Bem depois.

* * *

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Agy: **Draco em crise é tããããooooo amor! E eu estou desenvolvendo uma séria idolatria pela Cissy.

Hahahaha

**Lauh: **ah, bom, eu detesto aquela ruiva, pode deixar que eu dou uns pedalas nela aqui. Xp E viva! Dumbie queeeeeeer!

**Eyre: **O passado do Draquenho totalmente depõe contra essa negação dele. E o do Potter também. O amor é tão lindo!!!

Bjs e valeu pela ajuda x)

**Juzinha: **Viu? As coisas já começaram a acontecer! E eu não matei ninguém!

**May Malfoy Snape: **Valeu pela review! E matar a Ginevra, não... Mas detonar a imagem dela sempre é válido!

**Cin Infante: **Draco é (L), totalmente. Não dá vontade de agarrar?

**Marjarie: **Brigada pela review, e fico super feliz que tu tá curtindo essa fic também ;) e a Cissy é a minha rainha!

Pelos poderes do pinhão! (Eu juro que penso no He-Man cada vez que escrevo ou leio isso) hauhauhauahuahau

**Tinker: **Brigada, Tinker! Bjs, linda!

**Dita von Tesse: **E aí, gostou da matéria?? Hauhauahuahuahau

**Pandora: **Oie! Ah, eu não vou deixar eles atrapalharem. Não muito, anyway

**Thanatos: **Confia! Eu não sou má!

Hauhauahuahuahauhau

Espero que continue gostando! Bjs!

**Mylady Tomoyo: **Interação começando! Espero que tenha curtido! Bjs!

**Mira.chan2004: **Espero que continue curtindo! Bjs e valeu pela review!

**E beijo especial para Twin, a beta instantânea XD (aperta)**

**Era isso, valeu a todos pelas reviews e continuem assim. XD**

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W ! **


	7. Getting Hot

**Disclaimers e patati patata: Capítulos anteriores.**

**Desculpem a demora, oriunda da postagem de uma ****outra pinhão: **

_**Ad Infinitum,**_** escrita em parceria com a minha twin: AGATA RIDLLE.**

**Para que curte uma coisa mais... levemente (leia-se muito, em doses cavalares) angst: fica a indicação, o link está no meu profile, ou no profile da Agy.**

**Enfim, desculpa o atraso, galera, aí vai:

* * *

**

_Capítulo Seis_

Getting hot

O toque em seus lábios era estranhamente... Quente. E Harry tinha a sensação de que jamais havia experimentado um beijo como aquele. As sensações sobrepujaram os pensamentos, e ele não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, beijando Draco...

Beijando Draco??

Beijando seu melhor amigo??

Merlin!

Abriu os olhos e afastou-se, a respiração acelerada pelo susto. Aquilo era errado, errado, errado. Draco lhe olhava exatamente da mesma forma, mas parecendo mais surpreso pelo afastamento dele que pelo contato. Afinal, fora Harry quem lhe beijara primeiro...

Mas fora Draco quem havia, realmente, lhe dado um _beijo._

Levantou-se sem pensar e correu para dentro da casa. Precisava considerar a situação toda. Fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

Isso era realmente ótimo. Além de não lembrar nada, de não reconhecer mais ninguém que não Draco e Cissy, agora ele havia feito a bobagem de beijar Draco. BEIJAR DRACO!

Que tipo de pessoa beija o melhor amigo? Aliás, que tipo de melhor amigo deixa-se ser beijado daquele jeito? E que beijo fora aquele? Quente e bom...

Ele precisava pensar. Não se lembrava de outro momento que pudesse precisar mais de pensar do que agora.

Não que ele lembrasse alguma coisa, mas precisava pensar.

Muito.

_SllSllSllSllSllSllSll _

Ron a encarava de boca aberta. Não era verdade. Não _podia ser_ verdade. Quer dizer... Harry gostava de _mulheres_, por favor. Ele havia namorado a _sua irmã._

- Mione... Desculpe a falta de jeito... Mas você está delirando!

A garota estreitou os olhos e fitou o namorado.

- Você sabe que eu não estou Ron. _Você_ mesmo notou a obsessão do Harry pelo Malfoy. É a única explicação plausível para o comportamento dele. Ou isso, ou ele quer tentar, de alguma maneira maluca, compensar o que Draco passou durante a guerra, e agora está tentando ser amigo dele para ajudar os Malfoy... – ela fez uma pausa, - Mas você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que o que eu expliquei antes é muito mais provável.

Ron ficou em silêncio durante mais alguns minutos.

- Mione, ele era namorado da minha irmã.

- E eles terminaram, e agora ele está morando em Grimmauld Place com Narcissa e Draco _Malfoy._ O que você acha que está acontecendo?

- Você se influenciou demais lendo aquela notícia, isso é o que é. Nós temos que descobrir o que está acontecendo com o Harry _de verdade._

A garota deu de ombros.

- Ótimo. Mas quando descobrirmos que eu estou absolutamente certa, eu vou estar pronta para ouvir o seu pedido de desculpas.

Ela sorriu e aparatou para casa.

Mas, por mais que quisesse se convencer de que era tudo tão simples como Harry estar apaixonado por Malfoy e estar fazendo algo impulsivo e burro na tentativa de conquistá-lo, algo ali ainda parecia fora de lugar.

E, neste ponto, precisava concordar com Ron: precisavam descobrir a verdade. _Toda_ a verdade.

_SllSllSllSllSllSllSllSllSll _

Narcissa chegou em casa e encontrou Draco sentado, no jardim dos fundos da casa, com um ar extremamente contrariado.

- Draco? – ela chamou, meio incerta, - está tudo bem? Onde está Harry?

- Eu não sei. – ele respondeu, ainda olhando fixamente para frente, sem encará-la.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem, _ele_ teria que me dizer isso, mas, aparentemente, o senhor Eleito pode apenas fazer as coisas e aí, na hora de explicar ou conversar, ele apenas sai.

Narcissa encarou o filho durante um longo minuto, tentando entender do que ele falava.

- Draco, eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando, mas... Lembre-se de que ele não lembra. Referências do passado, fatos, brincadeiras, brigas, nada. Coloque-se no lugar dele por dois segundos. E então, talvez, você perceba que ele realmente não teve a intenção de te deixar zangado ou magoado, ele apenas não sabia como reagir e... Bem, fugiu da situação. – ela mesma começou a achar a situação estranha. O que teria acontecido para que Potter, Harry Potter, fugisse?

Draco a encarou por alguns segundos e se levantou, batendo os pés e entrando na casa.

Maldito grifinório esquisito. Será que ele não poderia ter um segundo normal na vida dele?

_SllSllSllSllSllSllSllSll _

A batida na porta fez com que Harry quase pulasse de susto e quando Draco entrou, com a expressão fechada, ele congelou.

Pelo menos, no tempo em que esteve sozinho, havia conseguido formular uma teoria, mas, como confirmá-la, sem parecer um idiota ou magoar Draco, era ainda um mistério.

- Potter...

- Draco, eu quero falar uma coisa. – ele interrompeu o outro e assumiu um ar decido. Ser direto sempre era a melhor saída.

Não era?

- Eu pensei... Por causa das brincadeiras e... Bem, o que aconteceu lá embaixo... Quer dizer, fui eu quem... ahn... Mas foi você quem, bem, fez direito, então... Nós namoramos? – ele fez um ar supremamente confuso, que causou em Draco uma imensa vontade de rir. Potter era tão articulado quanto um trasgo, quando o assunto fugia ao seu controle.

E então um segundo pensamento lhe assaltou... Se dissesse que sim... O que Potter faria? Encarou o outro garoto e olhou para a boca dele, entreaberta, e lembrou-se do beijo, tão diferente e tão melhor que qualquer outro... Muito mais fácil se Potter acreditasse que já tinham alguma coisa, muito mais simples e ele não ficaria inibido...

Isso é, se, e apenas _se_, Draco estivesse considerando ter alguma coisa com ele, o que ele totalmente não estava, afinal, Potter era sempre Potter, não importava se beijava bem ou se tinha cheiro de madeira.

Hum... Bem. Talvez fosse algo a se considerar.

- Por que você está perguntando isso?

- Porque eu... Eu não sei direito, mas, com todas as brincadeiras e o beijo... Parece ser estranho ser seu amigo, Draco, como se algo estivesse no lugar errado, sabe? Mas aí, quando você, na verdade, nós, nos beijamos, tudo pareceu tão... Certo.

- Não. Nós não namoramos. – a expressão decepcionada causou um quase sorriso em Draco, antes que ele continuasse, - Quer dizer, nunca _de verdade_. Não é como se um Slytherin, filho de um Comensal pudesse andar por aí, de mãos dadas com o Eleito, é? Mas nós... Bem, nós nos entendíamos. – ele terminou, dando de ombros.

- Nos entendíamos? – perguntou Harry, com ar confuso, - Como?

Draco deu um sorriso malicioso, antes de trancar a porta do quarto e aproximar-se do moreno.

- Assim. – ele disse, antes de puxar o corpo do garoto menor contra o seu e beijá-lo, todas as sensações de antes voltando com força redobrada agora que Potter lhe correspondia mais solto, mais envolvido pelo beijo, mais entregue enquanto o puxava para mais perto e o empurrava contra a parede.

Bem, ele havia acabado de encontrar uma razão realmente boa para ser amigo de Harry Potter.

Uma razão muito boa.

_SllSllSllSllSllSllSll _

Foram dois dias passados em calma, em que Draco aproveitava cada momento sozinho para beijar Harry e se deliciou em descobrir que o Grifinório era bastante... Criativo, depois que se soltava um pouco. Precisavam tomar cuidado apenas com Narcissa.

Afinal, uma coisa era se tornar amigo do Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu.

Outra completamente diferente era se agarrar com ele em cômodos vazios da mansão da Família Black.

Naquela noite, Draco dormia em seu quarto, até que um grito o acordou, novamente.

Quando ouviu o primeiro grito levantou por querer desta vez. Não por obrigação, não pelo susto, não por curiosidade, mas porque havia descoberto que realmente se preocupava com Harry. Abriu a porta do quarto e deparou-se com a cena já conhecida, que tanto o angustiava. Harry tinha, uma vez mais, o rosto banhado pelo suor e os lençóis enrolados em si, dando um ar ainda mais agoniante a todo o cenário.

Draco aproximou-se em passos rápidos e tocou o rosto do outro rapaz, enquanto se sentava na cama, trazendo, aos poucos, o corpo de Harry para junto do seu.

- Harry, acorda, eu estou aqui. Acorda... Anda, cicatriz, acorda, você precisa acordar, ou vai enlouquecer... Ou _me_ enlouquecer já que você não lembra. Anda, Harry...

O rapaz se abraçava a ele com força, como se o corpo de Draco pudesse lhe oferecer mais conforto que qualquer outra coisa.

- Draco... – ele disse, em uma voz angustiada, - Não queria, eu não queria, não queria, não queria...

Draco olhou para o rosto do rapaz, que começava a ter marcas de lágrimas, junto com as de suor, e sentiu seu coração apertar. _Por que_ ele se atormentava tanto com algo tão idiota?

- Harry, acorda, eu estou aqui e está tudo bem. Harry, acorda! – Draco começou a falar mais alto, para se sobrepor à ladainha de "não queria" que Harry ainda falava.

O rapaz acabou por sacudir o moreno, afastando-se dele, e encarando seu rosto, o que pareceu causar ainda mais desconforto em Harry.

- Draco... Não...

- Acorda, Harry! ACORDA!

Dois olhos verdes lhe fitaram por segundos longos demais para serem contados. As lágrimas e as súplicas paradas, enquanto Harry encarava Draco a sua frente, o rosto uma máscara de confusão, e Draco não precisava ser um gênio para saber: Potter havia lembrado o incidente no banheiro.

- Meu deus. – exclamou o moreno, antes de puxar Draco para ele, em um abraço ainda mais apertado que antes. – Me diz que foi um pesadelo, eu quase te matei, Draco, quase te matei.

- Do que você lembrou, Harry? – Draco indagou, um pouco hesitante. E se ele tivesse lembrado de tudo e soubesse que os últimos dois dias haviam sido a maior mentira da vida dele?

- O banheiro, e você caído, e tinha tanto sangue, Draco, tanto sangue... Eu podia ter te matado! Por que eu fiz aquilo? O que aconteceu?

Olhos brilhantes de lágrimas e incrivelmente verdes e intensos lhe encaravam, e Draco não soube o que fazer. O que diria? Que ele estava chorando porque iria ver sua família morta, se não matasse alguém impossível de ser morto, e que Harry era tudo o que ele sonhava em ser e jamais seria? Alguém que ele detestava por estar sempre um passo à frente? Que ele gostava de irritar por que era apenas isso que dava um senso de normalidade durante aquele maldito ano? Que era reconfortante notar que o olhar verde o seguia e que, por alguns segundos de burrice, se achou capaz de receber ajuda de Potter, se não tivesse sido idiota o suficiente para lançar um feitiço nele?

Não soava como uma boa opção.

- Nós brigamos, você não sabia para que aquele feitiço servia. Eu estava furioso, você também estava. Foi um dos anos mais difíceis.

- Quando foi?

- Nosso sexto ano. Dois anos atrás. A guerra tinha estourado, _Ele_ estava ameaçando minha família para que eu fizesse uma coisa que eu não queria... E nós estávamos em lados diferentes. Foi só uma briga. Você não me matou, então, por favor, Potter, não fique se atormentando com isso.

Os olhos de Harry estavam presos ao seu abdômen, no entanto. Com uma delicadeza que não parecia ter, o moreno traçou as cicatrizes que o feitiço havia deixado com a ponta dos dedos, o movimento mandando arrepios por todo o corpo de Draco.

- Eu... Me desculpa. – o olhar verde estava cheio de lágrimas mais uma vez, e arrependimento genuíno estava estampado em seu rosto.

- É passado. Nós passamos por coisas bem piores que isso nos últimos dois anos, eu te garanto.

Harry pareceu incerto, e um silêncio estranho caiu entre eles, até que Draco levantou-se da cama.

- Bem, eu vou voltar para o meu quarto. Boa noite.

Começava a se afastar, quando a mão de Harry em seu pulso o impediu.

- Fica aqui comigo?

Ficou na dúvida por um segundo, e hesitou.

Dormir com Harry? Na mesma cama? Uma coisa era mentir durante alguns beijos, mas... Dormir ali?

- Eu não quero ficar sozinho se tiver outro pesadelo... – o moreno disse, quase em um sussurro e isso, junto com o olhar suplicante o convenceu, e Draco deitou-se ao lado de Harry na cama, os corpos mal se tocando, e ficou olhando o rosto dele, até que o moreno finalmente se rendesse ao sono.

Era uma sensação estranhamente inebriante, mas Draco acabava de se dar conta de que ele era o guardião do salvador do mundo bruxo.

E sentia-se incrivelmente honrado por isso.

* * *

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Agy: **Né?? Cissy e Mione, as madrinhas do Pinhão! E o Ron desse capítulo, gostou?? Haha

**Juzinha: **menina, Lucius malfoy pe a luz!! (agarra), e viu? Mais um capítulo e... Sem mortes! Não é o máximo?? (Dark orgulhosa de si mesma).

**Cin Infante: **Bem, apaixonado, apaixonaaaaaada, vai demorar ainda... Mas consolando e dormindo ali, ta valendo, né?? Xp

**Lauh: **menina, a Ginny só não estava aqui, pq anda não achei algo ruim o suficiente para acontecer com ela... Mas deixa só. XD

**Dita: **Puxa, desculpa a demora, mas leia Ad Infinitum, Dita, acho que tu vai curtir, mesmo! Valeu pela review! Bjs!

**Eyre: **A família malfoy só pensa no bem estar de seu pimpolho XD desculpa o atraso, linda, mesmo!

**Marjarie: **Gente, o povo não confia em mim. Eu gosto de vê-los felizes! Hahaha. Não separo, não. Pelo menos não _agora..._ Bjs e valeu pela review!

**Srta. Kinomoto: **Sim, mais beijos e contando... Valeu pela review, espero que tenha curtido esse tbm! Bjs!

**JayKayChan: **Sim, Cissy para presidente, a mulher merece! Hauahuahuahauhau Bjs!

**Tinker: **own, Dumbie is fluffy luv! Hauhauahuahua! E eu JAMAIS enjôo de comentários, desculpa o atraso, flor!! Bjs!

**Tonks Black: **opa, valeu por marcar presença.

**Amy Lupin: **espero que continue curtindo! Bjs!

**Serena Malfoy: **Aha! Mais uma das minhas! Sim, Draco seme always ;) Espero que tenha curtido! Bjs!

**Agradecimento especial: à twin e beta: Agata Ridlle, por controlar a dominação e revolução das vírgulas (elas vão me dominar!!! AAAAAA)**

Bem, era isso, espero que continuem gostando, Bjs e 

**R E V I E W !**


	8. De Volta a Vida

**Nada me pertence.**

**CRETINA! Eu sei! Eu sou uma pessoa terrííííível. E sem um único pingo de vergonha! Levar MESES para att a fic! Que horror!**

**Ajuda se eu fizer cara de coitada e pedir desculpas??**

**Não?**

**Ahn... E se eu disse que a fic está PRONTA! De agora até o fim, todinha, inteirinha, certinha no meu pc? Ajuda? Sim, né? Então, ela está! Estou postando o sete hoje e aí posto logo o resto.**

**Viu? Demorei, mas quando vim, vim com tudo prontenho!**

**Curtam o capítulo e me perdoem pela demora!**

**Bjs!**

* * *

_Capítulo VII_

De volta à vida

- Fotos? Por que você não tem fotos nossas?

- Estão na mansão.

- Todas?

- O que você acha, Potter, que eu ia levar fotos _suas_ para a prisão?

Silêncio.

- Eu ainda não entendo.

Draco fez uma careta impaciente ao comentário de Harry e começou, finalmente, a se aborrecer.

- Se você lembrasse, entenderia.

- Ótimo, mas eu não lembro, então me explica.

- Merlin, Potter, tem que ser tudo sempre complicado com você?

- Não. Tem que ser tudo claro. Por que foi que a sua família foi acusada de apoiar as artes das trevas? Por que é que você estava preso?

- Porque às vezes nós tomamos decisões erradas e jogamos no time que perde. Simples assim. Meu pai acreditava no que o Lorde defendia, e teve uma época em que eu também acreditava, então, por favor, será que nós podíamos mudar de assunto?

- Não, porque eu ainda não entendi. Nós éramos amigos, como você podia defender as pessoas que estavam tentando me matar?

Draco suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, apoiando-se na janela e olhando para Harry. Aquilo estava ficando estupidamente absurdo. Ele iria descobrir, mais cedo ou mais tarde, todas as mentiras, cada detalhezinho falso que Draco havia contado. E ele não queria estar perto para descobrir o que a acontecer então.

Porque, por mais estapafúrdia que a idéia teria lhe soado algumas semanas atrás, ele se _importava._ Ele se importaria se Harry ficasse com raiva dele. Importaria se Harry decidisse nunca mais se falassem. Importaria se nunca mais pudesse beijar Harry, ou sentir a maneira como o garoto sempre parecia ter um brilho diferente no olhar quando estava com ele. Importava.

E, Merlin, mas aquilo não estava planejado. Pela primeira vez desde o fim da guerra, Draco tinha vontade de bater a própria cabeça na parede por deixar se envolver com o plano idiota, maluco e sem noção da sua mãe.

_Honestamente,_ com uma mãe e um pai daqueles, quem é que precisava de algum inimigo?

Seu pai conseguira ferrar com boa parte da sua juventude, antes mesmo que ele tivesse nascido, se aliando àquele _mestiço insano_ e agora sua mãe fazia com que ele... se _importasse._

Era realmente ridículo.

Ou seria, se os olhos intensos de Harry não estivessem cravados nos seus, exigindo uma resposta. Não com as exigências bobas de algum jovem, mas com a exigência quase desesperada de alguém perdido, alguém precisando de um porto, um ponto, um foco, _qualquer coisa _que lhe desse segurança.

Por que ele? Por Merlin, de _**tanta**_ gente no universo, por que Potter tinha que depender _dele?_

Ah, é. Aquela adorável mulher chamada Narcissa Malfoy, aka, sua mãe.

Draco respirou fundo. Precisava pensar. Precisava entender a si mesmo antes de tentar fazer com que Harry o entendesse, se é que havia o que ser entendido.

- Crenças não são coisas que mudam da noite para o dia. Algumas delas passam de uma geração para a outra dentro de certas famílias, como... como famílias de elfos domésticos. – Harry riu de leve com a comparação, mas se manteve em silêncio esperando para ver onde Draco queria chegar – Quando duas famílias com crenças semelhantes se unem, é quase como se as crenças que elas partilham passassem para você diretamente para o seu sangue, para a sua alma. Você passa a acreditar nelas porque elas são a sua verdade mais pura. Foi o que você nasceu e cresceu ouvindo, então é no que você acredita. Meu pai cresceu em uma família assim. Minha mãe também. Quando o Lord das Trevas começou a chegar ao poder, da primeira vez, meu pai acreditava nele. Acreditava _muito_ nele. Ele representava tudo pelo que as famílias dele, dos pais dele, dos pais da minha mãe, lutavam. Ele apoiava a causa, estava disposto a lutar por ela. Eu sei, hoje em dia, que meu pai nunca foi perfeito, ele nunca foi exatamente bom, no sentido estrito da palavra, mas, de certa forma, ele lutava pelo que achava certo. – Draco fez uma pausa, aproveitando o silêncio para refletir como explicar, como fazer Harry compreender o que era crescer como ele havia crescido, ter certas verdades tão arraigadas nele mesmo que eram quase dogmas, e então ver tudo despedaçado, estilhaçado à sua frente e não poder evitar, - E então você veio. O Lord desapareceu. Meu pai pensou que a oportunidade para ver suas crenças se tornarem uma realidade havia acabado e o mundo seguiu em frente.

Draco sorriu de uma maneira estranha e Harry começou a se preocupar. O outro rapaz sempre parecera... leve. Meio bobo e metido a besta, arrogante e mimado, mas nunca sombrio. E era sombrio o que Draco parecia agora.

- Quando o Lord voltou, no nosso quarto ano de escola, eu senti uma certa alegria. Meu pai veria as crenças dele realidade, como ele sempre quis. Nós teríamos o lugar que sempre mereceríamos. O mundo seria "justo" da maneira como _nós _considerávamos justo. E então... – Draco soltou uma respiração que não havia notado que estava prendendo, - Então todos perceberam que o Lord estava louco. Insano. Fora de controle. Ele não queria mais o _nosso_ mundo idealizado, ele queria dominar qualquer mundo, ele queria matar, torturar, por esporte, porque o divertia, e isso me assustou. Mais do qualquer outra coisa na minha vida, isso me assustou. Foi no nosso sexto ano que as coisas definitivamente ficaram ruins. De uma certa forma... – o rapaz fez uma pausa e olhou para Harry, no fundo dos olhos dele, e continuou baixinho, numa voz que quase não se dava para ouvir, - De certa forma, Harry, eu me senti traído. Por você. Porque era demais para mim, admitir que eram as _minhas_ crenças que estava erradas, que era o _meu_ julgamento que não era o adequado. Para mim, era você. Você deveria acabar com o Lord e matá-lo e tudo mais... Mas você não fez. O fato de que você é mais novo do que eu, um mês, mas é, não me ocorreu naquela época. Era _seu_ trabalho ter acabado com ele, e você não tinha e eu sofria. Meu pai estava preso e, mais tarde, fugindo, tendo que trabalhar para um homem que era um assassino frio. Eu... eu recebi a marca naquele ano. Ela _nunca mais_ vai sair da minha pele. Marcado como posse, como os trouxas marcam gado. Minha mãe era mal vista em todos os lugares. Foi... foi horrível.

Mais uma vez Draco parou para tomar fôlego e desviou o olhar para longe, para além do jardim onde estavam sentados, para além do céu que começava a ficar cinza chumbo e ameaçar chuva.

- E eu nunca, em toda a minha vida, tive uma escolha. Foi como eu fui criado, foi como eu vivi. Foi tudo que eu aprendi, era tudo que eu sabia ser desde o dia em que eu vim ao mundo. Era a minha vida, Harry, minhas crenças, _eu._ E tudo ruiu. Minha família, minha vida, nosso status social, meu futuro. Nós estamos aqui, em Grimmauld Place, agora, porque a nossa mansão está sendo dissecada pelo Ministério. Meu pai só vai ficar seis meses na cadeia, porque a minha mãe ajudou a te salvar. Nosso nome é lixo. Nossa reputação inexistente. E toda a minha vida como eu a conhecia está indo morro abaixo. Minha vida, a maneira, o estilo de vida que nós tínhamos, acabou. O que sobrou fomos nós, três pessoas que são uma família, para juntar os pedaços e reaprender a viver. E você está aqui, ao meu lado agora, não do lado oposto, não com rivalidade, mas está aqui e pede respostas que eu não sei dar. Nós estávamos em lados opostos porque desde que o nome Malfoy surgiu, eles são sangue puros e não gostam dos trouxas. Meu pai está na prisão porque praticou sim, Magia das Trevas. Eu me sinto às vezes desconfortável ao seu lado porque nós, Potter e Malfoy, estávamos, sim, em lados contrários da guerra. Não porque eu quis, não porque tenha sido uma escolha pessoal, mas porque era. Sempre foi. Mas agora não vai ser mais. E eu queria que isso fosse tudo que importasse.

Harry ficou em silêncio e Draco pensou, por alguns momentos, que havia sido demais para o garoto desmemoriado ouvir tudo aquilo. Só o que quebrava a tensa ausência de som eram os trovões e os raios que cortavam o céu.

Quando o silêncio já parecia ter sido longo demais e Draco procurava algo para falar, os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair. O garoto abriu a boca para sugerir que entrassem, já que Potter não parecia disposto a dizer nada, mas Harry suspirou e encarou os olhos cinzas, da cor das nuvens que agora deixavam seu conteúdo ser despejado sobre os dois, nos jardins, paralisando Draco no mesmo momento.

A única coisa colorida, que realmente tinha cor, que realmente tinha intensidade, dentro daquele jardim, naquele momento, eram os olhos de Harry.

- Eu não sabia. Porque eu não lembrava. Mas eu acho que eu entendo. Eu sinto como se... Como se algo estivesse faltando. Eu achei que eram as minhas memórias, mas não são. Honestamente, se esse é o tipo de coisa que eu vou lembrar, eu não quero mais ter passado. Eu quero começar agora. Porque ver você se abrindo assim, e dizendo tudo o que você me disse, me fez sentir menos vazio. Me fez sentir _com_ você. E eu acho que é exatamente ali que eu quero ficar. – ele levantou uma das mãos e tocou o cabelo fino, agora encharcado, do outro e sorriu, - Eu não quero mais saber. Chega de perguntas. Passado é passado. E ele já não me importa mais.

Draco sorriu de leve, e conseguiu sentir lágrimas se misturando às gotas de chuva que caíam. Tocou de leve, com as pontas dos dedos, as gotas de chuva no rosto de Harry, e então traçou o contorno da boca do outro, os lábios, e então o queixo, e as linhas em volta dos olhos. Aproximando-se lentamente, tocou os lábios dele com os seus, sem pressa, sem medo, sem inconseqüência. Um toque para sentir, para provar, para _entender_. Um beijo para ter e _compreender._

Um beijo lento, onde lábios se acariciavam antes de possuir, línguas entrelaçadas lentas e calmas, sem pressa, sem chama rápida, mas uma brasa constante.

Um toque delicado, um outro brusco, e um ritmo inconstante estabelecido, momentos dedicados a conhecerem e explorarem um ao outro.

A chuva à sua volta os deixava encharcados e o gramado onde estavam tornava-se aos poucos, lama, mas não importava, não realmente.

Porque naquele instante, alguma coisa mudou.

Para melhor, definitivamente para melhor.

E para sempre.

_SweetLittleLies_

O último malão foi fechado e Draco olhou em volta no quarto, tentando ver se não avia esquecido nada. Não queria deixar nada para trás.

Afinal de contas, já ia estar deixando _Harry_ para trás e, por Merlin, ele estava descobrindo que aquilo doía.

Os seis últimos meses haviam passado tão rápido que nem pareciam ter acontecido, não pareciam ser verdade. Tirando uns pequenos e irritantes acidentes com os antigos amigos de Harry, nas poucas vezes em que eles haviam deixado a casa, tudo havia sido tão simplesmente _perfeito _que Draco mal ousava acreditar que era verdade.

Mas, é claro que era verdade. Estava chegando ao fim, não estava?

- Tem certeza que vocês vão ir hoje? Eu acho que vai chover... Você e Cissy deviam dormir aqui hoje, ainda...

Draco ficou o olhar no rapaz sentado na poltrona do seu quarto e parecendo absolutamente desolado. Harry tinha os cabelos longos presos na nuca e uma camiseta trouxa preta, de mangas longas. A combinação fazia seus olhos se destacarem ainda mais e Draco podia ver que ele não queria ficar sozinho.

- Nós não vamos esquecer de você, Harry. – veio uma voz do corredor. Os dois rapazes olharam e viram Cissy com um leve sorriso no rosto, encarando Harry, - Você pode ir até nossa casa sempre que quiser e Draco pode vir para cá, às vezes, quando tiver vontade... Não é como se nos estivéssemos mesmo indo embora. É só um retorno.

- É. – concordou Draco, - E você não vai estar sozinho. Kreacher está aqui, não está? – ele disse, com seu tom mais cínico.

Harry lhe lançou o olhar mais sujo que conseguiu produzir.

- Ótimo. Talvez eu te troque pelo Kreacher, então. Ele nunca ia me abandonar.

Draco soltou um ruído de indignação e atirou um travesseiro em Harry.

- Troque um _Malfoy_ por qualquer um, e você vai ter que ser internado no St Mungus, por pura insanidade!

Cissy riu e saiu do quarto, deixando os dois discutirem. Draco ainda estava maravilhado com a calma que a sua mãe aceitou o seu "relacionamento" com Harry. E só Merlin sabia o que ela havia feito a Lucius para que ele também não fosse contra.

Eram em momentos como aquele que Draco realmente amava sua mãe.

Cedo demais, ele dava um último beijo de despedida em Harry e partia com Cissy para a Mansão Malfoy, onde Lucius chegaria no dia seguinte, sábado, pela manhã.

- Nos vemos domingo, Harry. – disse Cissy, com um último abraço de despedida no rapaz e um sorriso.

- Certo... – ele respondeu, um tanto desanimado. – Pelo menos até lá você consegue achar as nossas fotos, não é, Draco?

- Hum... Er... Claro!

Sem mais demoras, os Malfoy partiram para a sua casa, deixando um Harry Potter completamente abatido para trás, e um Kreacher desesperadoramente preocupado com seu novo mestre. Não demorou a que Harry seguisse o elfo até a cozinha., decidido a conversar com a pequena criatura. Kreacher levava horas para contar qualquer história. Mas ajudava a passar o tempo e, honestamente, tempo era o que Harry tinha.

_SweetLittleLies_

- Bem vindo, Harry! – disse Cissy, assim que o garoto apareceu na sala de estar da Mansão Malfoy, às onze horas de domingo.

Harry deu um sorriso e olhou em volta, desconfortável. Lucius o encarava por sobre a borda do copo que segurava entre as mãos.

- Você não deve se lembrar do Lucius. Lucius, Harry.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr Malfoy.

- Não é como se não tivéssemos nos encontrado antes, não é, Potter?

O garoto sentiu-se ainda mais fora de lugar quando Lucius apertou a sua mão.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, querido. Harry está com amnésia, mas o médico nos garantiu que assim que ele estiver pronto para lembrar, ele vai lembrar. – ela sorriu para Harry e seu tom abrandou, - Eu vou pedir que Dily leve você até o quarto de Draco, querido. Tenho certeza que ele está ansioso para vê-lo.

Uma elfa realmente pequena apareceu e liderou o caminho até o quarto de Draco, fechando a porta atrás de si. Harry conseguia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro e decidiu olhar pelo quarto, enquanto Draco saía do banho.

O quarto do rapaz era _enorme_. Uma porta à direita dava para o banheiro, de onde a voz aristocrática, mas ainda assim, levemente desafinada de Draco saía. Ao lado da porta, uma janela, com uma espessa cortina verde, dava para o enorme jardim dos fundos dos Malfoy. À esquerda, havia uma porta que estava fechada, mas Harry, não resistindo à curiosidade, sem nada melhor para fazer e _sabendo_ quanto tempo Draco poderia levar num banho, decidiu ver o que havia lá.

Era uma pequena saleta, com uma escrivaninha e algumas prateleiras de livros, como uma sala de estudos.

No momento em que entrou no pequeno aposento, Harry se deparou com fotos. Dezenas, _centenas_ de fotos. Suas. Ele sozinho, ele com a garota e o rapaz que tanto importunaram ele e Draco algumas vezes, ele e a garota ruiva que às vezes estavam com os outros dois. Ele e gêmeos ruivos, ele e uma família de ruivos, ele e um grande cachorro negro, ele e um homem de cabelos negros desgrenhados... Em Grimmauld Place. Sirius.

Era Sirius, no Natal do seu quinto ano, onde a Ordem estava escondida. Sirius que havia morrido pela mão de Bellatrix...

E Hermione, sua melhor amiga, que enfeitiçara os próprios pais para ajudá-lo a recuperar as Horcruxes.

E Ron. Seu primeiro e melhor amigo. E George e Fred, e Ginny e os Weasley, sua família, que o viam como um filho.

Sua vida.

Não com Draco. Não como o loiro havia lhe contado, não... Não com aquele Draco. Seu rival de escola, o quase assassino de Dumbledore, alguém que ele considerava fraco, alguém que havia mentido para ele, alguém que...

Que havia passado, aparentemente, todo o dia anterior montando fotos deles dois. Que havia lhe confortado nas noites de pesadelo e fizera se sentir bem, mesmo quando ele não lembrava de nada.

Surpreso como estava, ele não ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir. A única coisa que sentiu foi a mão em seu ombro.

Virando-se, se deparou com os olhos nebulosos do loiro. Draco estava... com medo.

Ele não conseguia achar nada para dizer.

Draco não conseguia imaginar por onde começar a se explicar.

Silêncio.

Tenso, denso, pesado, opressor.

Silêncio de mentiras descobertas.

Desviando o olhar, Harry pegou uma das fotos montadas de cima da escrivaninha.

- Você ia me contar?

- Quanto você lembra? – devolveu Draco, sem responder à pergunta.

- De tudo.

Silêncio mais uma vez.

- Por quê?

- Depende.

- De quê?

- De quando você pergunta. No início? Porque era vantajoso. No meio? Porque era divertido.

- E agora?

- Agora?

- É. Agora.

Draco passou a língua nos lábios ressecados pelo nervosismo antes de responder, correndo uma das mãos pelos cabelos ainda molhados.

- Porque eu percebi, durante esses meses ao seu lado, que eu sei sorrir. Que eu posso fazer alguém feliz. Que eu posso fazer alguém precisar de mim e confiar em mim. Porque com você eu aprendi que sentimentos não são fraquezas.

- Todas essas razões são egoístas.

- Eu sou egoísta.

Silêncio novamente.

- Você me odeia?

- Não. Nunca. Eu só... Eu preciso pensar.

- Eu sei. Você volta?

- Não sei... Você vai me procurar?

- Você quer que eu vá?

Harry sorriu meio de lado e recolocou a foto sobre a escrivaninha, deixando o quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Draco sentou na cadeira, olhando para todas as fotos que ele havia montado, para as que ele havia recortado e, pela primeira vez desde aquele dia no jardim, ele chorou.

Porque tinha a impressão que com aquele sorriso, Harry tinha querido passar alguma mensagem.

Mas ele não tinha entendido.

_SweetLittleLies_

A Toca não havia mudado nada desde a sua última vinda até ali.

Harry bateu na porta e não ficou surpreso de ver Ron lhe encarando com uma Hermione ao seu lado.

- Podemos conversar?

* * *

**Lembrem sempre que, se vcs me matarem por deixar a fic aqui, vcs nunca vão saber o fim, porque eu não esteri aqui para postá-lo.**

**XD**

**E também sejam amores e deixem review.**

**Quanto mais reviewzinhas aparecerem ali – aponta para o botãozinho favorito de todas as ficwriters – mais rapidinho o capítulo aparece aí, já que ele está pronto.**

**Muito obrigada MESMO a quem voltou a ler SLL.**

**Adoro vcs!**

**Bjs e **

**R E V I E W !**


	9. Fim

**Pela última vez, nesta fanfiction, NADA me pertence e não é disso que eu vivo. x)**

* * *

_Capítulo Oito_

Fim

Chovia.

Não torrencialmente, não com força, não tempestades. Simplesmente chovia. As gotas finas daquela chuva que não chegava a ser garoa, mas também não era chuva, batiam incansavelmente contra as janelas de Grimmauld Place, enquanto Harry e Ron jogavam xadrez.

Ou Ron jogava xadrez e Harry olhava, apático e desatento para o tabuleiro, encarando as vidraças mais do que prestava atenção ao jogo.

- Você devia ir falar com ele. – a voz de Hermione interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Mione! – exclamou Ron, - Aquele imbecil fez o Harry passar _seis meses_ sem falar com a gente! A Ginny está namorando o _Neville,_ e agora você quer que eles voltem a se falar?

- Quero. Agora fique quieto, Ron. Harry, você devia falar com ele.

Harry suspirou.

- Eu sei.

- E por que não vai?

- Porque ele é um cabeça dura, que acha que sempre tem razão, e também consegue ser covarde e não enfrentar certas coisas às vezes, com medo de ser rejeitado. – disse uma voz da porta.

Os três se voltaram para ver Draco inclinado contra o batente da porta.

- Como você entrou aqui, Malfoy?! – exclamou Ron, indignado, varinha já pronta para o ataque.

- Eu _morei_ aqui por seis meses, Weasley. – foi a única resposta, antes do olhar dele se voltar para Harry, - Podemos conversar?

- Podem, sim. – respondeu Mione, arrastando um Ron muito indignado para fora da sala, - Nós vamos estar na Toca, se você precisar. Lembre-se, Harry, _qualquer_ que seja a sua escolha, nós _sempre_ vamos estar aqui.

- É. – disse Ron, meio contrafeito, - Mesmo que a gente tenha que aturar Malfoy. – ele olhou para Harry, e, num tom não característico de seriedade, completou, - Nos só queremos que você seja feliz, Harry, não importa com quem.

Harry sorriu, enquanto observava os amigos saírem da sala, Ron lançando um último olhar ameaçador para Malfoy.

Um silêncio se fez, onde apenas a chuva insistente ainda era ouvida.

- Eu entendi.

Harry encarou o loiro sem saber do que ele falava.

- Entendeu o quê?

- Que a minha última pergunta aquele dia, na minha casa, foi estúpida.

- Entendeu? – perguntou Harry, com o mesmo sorriso meio de lado que havia dado aquela dia, - E por que ela foi estúpida?

- Porque você não queria que eu voltasse porque essa era a_ sua_ vontade. Você queria que eu viesse porque era a minha.

- E é?

- Se não fosse eu não estaria aqui.

Silêncio.

- Desde que você saiu aquele dia, eu achei que não ia mais te ver e eu pensei. Muito. Mais do que eu havia pensado nos últimos seis meses e cheguei a uma conclusão. Eu não me arrependo.

- Não? – perguntou Harry, os olhos se estreitando perigosamente.

- Não. Porque, se não fosse pelo que eu fiz, você nunca teria me dado uma chance e eu nunca teria descoberto tanto quanto eu descobri. Eu nunca teria descoberto que eu quero, mais do que tudo no mundo, ficar com você. E eu não me arrependo.

- Você poderia ter falado comigo.

- Poderia? E quem você veria? O Draco? Ou o Comensal? O garoto fraco que você detestava? E eu? Eu ia querer me aproximar de você? Ver além do garoto irritantemente certinho que sempre dava um jeito de estar certo? Sem as minhas mentiras, Harry, nós nunca teríamos todo uma chance. Você sabe disso melhor do que eu.

- Eu não gosto de mentiras. – disse Harry baixinho.

- Nós não precisamos mais delas. – replicou Draco, aproximando-se do outro, esticando uma mão para tocar no rosto dele, - Porque agora, a verdade é que eu te amo. E não me importo de ter mentido para ter a oportunidade de descobrir isso.

- Sem mais mentiras daqui pra frente? – indagou Harry, os olhos verdes queimando os cinzas, tamanha a intensidade de seu olhar.

- Sem mais mentiras.

Sorriram um para o outro e mais um beijo aconteceu.

O primeiro depois de tantos outros, o primeiro de suas novas vidas, o primeiro entre os verdadeiros Harry e Draco. O primeiro depois de sete anos de mentiras, primeiro sem as máscaras do preconceito, do medo, da raiva.

O primeiro de tantos outros que eles teriam pelo resto de suas vidas.

_fim_

* * *

**Só a Twin me faria terminar uma fic que estava parada há MESES! Valeu, Agy, pelo chall foufo (sim, porque esta fic foi terminada às pressas, para poder participar do chall Draco Malfoy, do fórum 3 Vassouras, mestrado pela Ágata Ridlle, twinzita XD) que me deu vontade de escrever de novo.**

**Obrigada também à Vick, pela capa linda.**

**E a todos vocês que acompanharam SLL até o fim, que não desistiram e que vão ser uns amorzinhos e deixar**

**R E V I E W !**

**Até a próxima.**

**;D**

**Aliás, falando em próxima...**

**Trailler da próxima produção pinhônica: (UA, obviamente, mais uma vez sumindo misteriosamente com a parte do livro que a minha cópia veio sem: O Fatídico Epílogo.XD)**

_**A Soma de Todos os Medos**_

"Os olhares se confrontavam, mais do que analisavam. Anos e anos de rivalidades haviam caído por terra apenas com aquele olhar. Dias de pretensa amizade e convívio facilitado e tudo havia sido uma farsa.

Aquele olhar não era.

Draco podia ver as fraquezas de Potter como não havia visto desde o fim da guerra contra o Lorde. O garoto a sua frente parecia apenas isso: um garoto. Assim como ele percebia que devia parecer apenas um rapaz também. Imagens distorcidas por conceitos errôneos, responsabilidade demais em pessoas que não deveriam ter que agüentá-las, mas que agüentavam, por não terem escolhas.

Aproximou-se alguns passos e engoliu em seco. Potter dava arrepios, ultimamente. A aura fria, o olhar gelado, o tom de voz seco. Ele parecia ser desprovido de emoções, quase como... Quase como Voldemort. Mas agora...

Agora era apenas Harry. Não o líder da frente dos bruxos contra os trouxas, não o comandante de batalha, não o estrategista, não o seu superior. Era apenas Harry.

- O que é que você quer, Potter? Toda essa aproximação dos últimos dias, onde você quer chegar?

- Onde _você_ quer chegar, Draco?

- A lugar algum. – declarou o loiro, se afastando novamente, - Só quero sair vivo de toda essa confusão. Simples assim.

- Eu também. Mas não podemos, não é? – Harry tinha um ar triste quando Draco voltou a encará-lo, - E é isso que eu queria. Alguém que... Soubesse.

- E eu sei? – perguntou o loiro, me dúvida de onde aquela conversa ia parar.

- Você sabe? – devolveu Harry, encarando Draco de muito perto, num desafio mudo ao outro para que se afastasse.

Ele não se afastou.

- Sei o que, Potter? – ele indagou, a voz baixa, - Eu não entendo onde você quer chegar, ou o que é que quer comigo, você já tem o mundo aos seus pés.

- Você não está aos meus pés. – o rapaz respondeu, um resquício de dor em sua voz.

- E é isso que você quer?

- Não. Eu quero você perto exatamente porque você nunca vai estar aos meus pés.

Draco o encarou em silêncio por um minuto inteiro, antes de falar, com a voz um pouco arrastada, lembrando muito os tempos de colégio.

- Eu sabia que você nunca ia mudar completamente, Potter. Tudo são máscaras? Toda a sua representação do moço malvado, é tudo falso?

- E não é tudo falso? Ou você realmente acredita que é esse menino arrogante que está aqui? Porque eu sempre preferi acreditar que você era o homem que decidiu não matar Dumbledore.

- Eu posso ser os dois. – disse o loiro, levantando a cabeça com altivez.

- Eu também. – concluiu Harry, fixando o olhar cinza."

* * *

**Agora, sim, beijos e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
